Searching for love
by EVERLARK.ALWAYS
Summary: Katniss is lonly and searching for love, but when prim is chosen for the games it seems her chances of finding true love are gone, or are they? How I thought the Hunger Games should have gone for all the romantics like me. A few songfics included in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note I do not own the hunger games or any of the characters or any song lyrics I may or may not use later.**

**Please bear with it will get better but need to set scene for what i hope are exciting chapters to come.**

"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN"

Effie Trinket's voice rings loud and clear around the square. I stand there frozen unable to grasps the name that has just been read. 'No', the word echoes around my head, which now feels empty of all thoughts leaving me lost and confused. 'No not Prim, it can't be Prim', sweet innocent Prim who would heal before kill every time.

Prim is the only one I know I love and the only one I know loves me, I can't lose her. But I see her walking away from me, towards the stage, towards the capitol, towards the games. But as she walks away I see her shirt has become untucked from her skirt forming the duck tail that brings me back to myself, 'I won't lose her! No! I will go!'

The force of this thought moves me forward.

"PRIM!" I shout after her just as she reached the stage, she's so close and getting closer as I realise I'm running though the easily parting crowd "PRIM! NO!" I shout as one of the Peacekeepers move to block my path. I slam into the obstructing Peacekeeper, who is now between me and Prim. For a moment I forget my plan to volunteer and fight the Peacekeeper who I realise is too big for me to fight and I feel his hands gripping painfully into my arms as he pushes me back, away from Prim.

"NO!" I scream again "NO! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" I'm screaming in the Peacekeepers ear, who no looks for orders unsure how to proceed.

"That's the spirit of the games" Effie Trinket sings "but before we get to the volunteering I believe there is the sm-" she is cut of abruptly by the mayor "What does it matter?" he asks in a voice somewhere between bored and pained, "Just let her come up" he sighs.

The Peacekeeper holding me back releases his grip and I push forward making for the stage, only to be stopped again. This time its Prim who has wrapped her arms around me in an attempt to stop me going.

"No Katniss, you can't go" she sobs into me and now I'm in danger of crying.

"Let go Prim!" I say with a bit more force than I meant, but I need her to let go, to go back to our mother and to be safe, away from the Capital and their games.

I'm about to tell her again and I'm trying to prise her fingers from me when I feel her weight lifted from me, I turn to see Gale lifting her up and into his arms. She fighting him and crying, begging him to stop me; however Gale just steps back and nods to me, he doesn't say anything but I see it in his eyes 'up you go' they say 'I've got her'. I just nod and turn and walk up the steps to the stage. I walk up to Effie Trinket who is grinning so wide she reminds me of the Cheshire cat we read about in Alice in Wonderland, in English. "Well isn't this exciting, what is your name my dear?" she purrs.

"Katniss Everdeen"

"Now I bet that was your sister now wasn't it Katniss" I simply nod in response which causes Effie to giggle, obviously trying to hide her nerves at such a turn of events " Well we couldn't have her having all the fun now could we." At this comment it took all my self restraint to keep my face blank and hide my shock. Did this woman really this the games were fun?

But I didn't have long to contemplate about this as District 12's only living mentor and district drunk chose this moment to comment.

"I like this one!" he slurred his words and staggered a bit steadying himself with one hand on Effie's shoulder and his other hand gripping tightly round the back of my neck, with surprising strength. "I like this one" he repeated, "She's got fight, yeah, she got... what's the word..." he wobbled a bit as he searched for the word nearly knocking Effie over, but thankfully with his hand round my neck I was more stable and so appeared unaffected by the drunks weight . "Sp... Spu...Sp" Haymitch struggled for the word he wanted.

"Spunk?" Effie suggested with a distinct disliking for heavy weight on her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's it, SPUNK!" he shouted the audience releasing Effie as he did so, in order to point to the crowd "More than you!" he said still pointing and now letting go of Katniss to stumble forward. "More tha-" he was immediately cut off as he fell face first off the stage and knocked himself out.

"Well let's not waste any more time, shall we?" she was clearly trying to cover her distress after Haymitch's display and trying to move things along. "Now for the boys" she called as she walked over to the second glass ball containing the slips of paper with the boys' names on. She wasted no time, evidently wanting it all over, and pulled out the first name her hand came in contact with.

"PEETA MELLARK"

For the second time that day her mind went blank. 'No not him, please not him', she was a little surprised at how much pain she suddenly felt at hearing his name. She had never spoken to him and could hardly count him as a friend; but despite the lake of intimacy between them she felt the pain shoot though her as she recognised him as her saviour, the boy with the bread.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand there frozen as he makes his way to the stage. I see the same shock and fear in his eyes as I see in my prey. His eyes meet mine and my stomach flutters with butterflies I'm unable to explain. It must be nerves considering I will be force to fight I'm in just a few short weeks; after all he is a good head taller than me and years working in the bakery carrying those heavy flour sacks has left him well built. His eyes leave mine as he reaches the steps, with mine no longer held by his penetrating gaze are left to wonder those impressive muscles, sending a shiver though my body.

Effie introduces him to the crowd, and then passes over to the mayor with her false smile firmly in place on her face. The mayor then gives the same dull speech he gives every year about the war and the treaty and what an honour it is to take part; however I'm not listening. My thoughts wander back to the day that Peeta Mellark first came into my life.

I remember it all like yesterday, my desperation and need, the screams of his mother and a complete loss of all hope. I remember sitting at the base of their tree almost wishing for death to spear me the pain of going home and facing poor starving Prim who I had nothing for. Then there was the commotion in the bakery and the witch's scream again, but this time it was the baker boy who came out with two burnt loaves of bread in his hands. Even now I can see him pause and look back to see if he was pursued by his mother, who thankfully had gone back to deal with a customer, and then turned back to me, and looked me in the eye as he threw the bread to me. He holds my gaze a moment longer and I mouth the words 'thank you', except he turns away and I have never known if saw my thanks or not. I hastily picked up the loaves and ran home, where we sat and eat a whole loaf.

The next day I had hoped to thank him but I had never had the chance to get him on his own. But I did see him looking at me while I waited for Prim and took a step towards him only to stop quickly as his friends called out to him. I hurriedly turned my gaze away from him, so I never knew what he thought if me moving towards him. I had already noticed the big bruise on the side of his face that I know was caused by his mother, his punishment for burning the bread, and it was all I could do to wonder if he had done what he had done on purpose knowing the beating he would receive if he had been caught giving the bread to me. As my glance moved away from the boy with the bread, my eyes fell upon a dandelion I knew in that moment we were saved again by the baker boy, and so I have always associated dandelions with Peeta Mellark, who has been hope to me ever since that day.

Now I am faced with the possibility of losing my hope as the reality that only one of us can return sinks in.

The mayor asks us to shake hands and this drags me out of my memories as Peeta's hand reaches for mine. The reaction is instant, the moment his fingers touch my hand I feel tingles like little electric shocks of pins and needles, though our connected skin. I look up to meet his eye again to see the same bewildered expression on his face that must surely be on mine too.

'Does he feel it too?' Wonder to myself.

We forget our selves and we hold each other's hands, only to jump apart at the sound of the mayor's voice. We are then guided into the town hall where we are to say goodbye to our families before we are taken to the capital to face the games.

* * *

After we say our emotional goodbyes we are taken to the train, where we are greeted with photographs and cameras. It's now that I'm grateful I was able to hold in the tears, as any tears would be picked up one instantly by the eager eyes of the capital and other tributes.

Once on the train Peeta and I are shown to our rooms where we are told to freshen up for dinner. I take a quick shower and dress in a simple green shirt and beige trousers. I'm unable to relax and take time in the shower even though it is all new and luxurious. My mind is too full of thoughts of the games and Peeta Mellark.

It seems no matter how hard I try I can't seem to get him out of my mind, my thoughts constantly lead back to thoughts of him or his eyes or the thought of facing him in the games. It's not long before I give up my attempts to stop thinking of him and let myself dwell thoughts I haven't let myself think of for the last couple of year.

For the first few days after the bread incident I found myself keeping a good eye of Peeta, finding out all I could about him without being seen as showing too much interest in him. I learned he was good at school and athletic, part of the school wrestling team among many other sporting teams. I also learned that he was well liked and one of the most popular boys in school and that most of the merchant girls(and a good chunk of the seam girls) found him attractive and showed a good deal of attention to him. I could see why, despite his young age he was already well built and had a good featured face that was full of joy and kindness; but most of all were his eyes, that shone like bright Sapphires glittering in the light. I was sure that if I spent to long looking into those eyes I would be lost and be able leave his gaze.

Nevertheless regardless of all this information I found out about him I still could not find a good reason for him to help me. Sure he was kind, but he didn't know me, we have never spoken and starvation is not uncommon in district 12. A few times in that year I found myself lying awake at night imagining why he had saved me, and sometimes when I felt alone and lost without my father I would imagine that Peeta had done it out of love, that he loved her enough to save her and that one day he would tell her how he felt and she would never have to be alone again.

But such thoughts were ended on the day of my first reaping. When I stood there and felt the fear of what if, of what would happen to Prim if I was taken or worse how I would cope if she was taken. It was then that I realised I could never have children, as I could never bring and innocent life into such a world where they would be scared and in danger and I could do nothing to save them. With this realisation I realised I could never allow myself to love as love leads to marriage and marriage to children. So I gave up my fantasies about Peeta Mellark and his 'love' for me and almost laughed at myself; for how could he ever love me, I was just some girl from the seam who had never spoken to and he was a popular merchant who could have any girl he wanted. Why then would he choose me.


	3. Chapter 3

There is a sharp knock at the door, which is then opened.

"Dinner is ready" Effie announces, pooping her head round the door, "Come, you don't want to keep everyone waiting", and with that she is gone leaving the door open for me to follow.

I push all thoughts of Peeta Mellark from my mind and force myself to follow Effie to dinner.

But pushing Peeta from my thoughts is a lot easier when I'm not around him; as it is Peeta is already in the dining cart when I get there, although Haymitch is nowhere in sight. I move to take the seat beside Peeta and as my hand grips the chair to pull it out Peeta looks up and locks eyes with me. I'm frozen by his gaze and then dazzled by the shy smile he offers me.

I would have stayed there frozen for longer had Effie not chosen that moment to ask "Peeta have you seen your mentor Haymitch?"

"He said he was going was going to his room for a nap", looked away as he said this to look at Effie, freeing me form his gaze allowing me to sit down and thankfully covering my hesitation.

"Well it has been a long exciting day so it is to be expected" she smiles with a somewhat relived tone to her words, clearly gratefully for his absence, and then instructs us to enjoy the feast before us.

I have never seen so much food in one place before, nor eat so much in my life. Peeta and I eat in relative silence both of us to stunned by the fine food for words, but Effie happily chats about everything and anything; even making a comment about table manners that annoyed me so much that I forgot mine to wipe the smile briefly from her mouth.

After dinner we were Effie took us to watch the catch up of the reapings. Seeing who I was to be put up against sends chills down my back; most of them, especially those how had volunteered, are nearly twice the size of me and were no doubt much more capable of killing that I am. In particular a boy from district 2 and a boy from district 11, both were big and intimidating just to look at on the screen.

Next came our reaping, I see myself run after Prim and fighting with the Peacekeeper and I can also see the determination and fight in my eyes. This I know must be good to show the completion I'm a threat, but I'm also worried that the capitol might not take too kindly to a tribute who openly attacked a Peacekeeper; meaning the game keepers might be particularly eager to kill me off. But I stop thinking about this as Peeta's name is called, they briefly show my face and I am alarmed to see just how much my face shows. My face isn't as composed as it was before and shows concern and almost worry, but not in a way that suggests I fear him, more in a way that suggests that I know him more than I do. This is not helped by the fact that they show Peeta looking back at me with a similar expression.

Then to my horror the commentators point out what I have already seen, asking if maybe there is something interesting between the two tributes from district 12. I can feel my face growing hotter with a blush, which is only made worse when I hear the gasp from Effie.

"Oh is there something between the two of you? Are you, shall we say, more than just friends" she giggles and gives us an over the top wink.

But we are thankful save from having to answer as at that moment Haymitch makes his first appurtenance that evening. He stumbles in and looks around with a slight dazed look.

"I...mish-duhnr...hu", he slurs before emptying his stomach and falling in the vile substance.

Effie gasps again but this time from disgust "really that man has no concept of manners or decency" she huffs. I can't help the laugh that escapes me though I try and cover it and look away; catching sight of Peeta who it seems is also trying to stifle a laugh.

"If I were you I would not be laughing. This is the man standing between you and certain death", that quickly wipes the smiles from our faces as its true that this is the man who will be responsible for our training and any sponsors and gifts we may receive during the games. Once again I am reminded of how little chance I stand in the game and I can feel the fear creeping into me, threatening to take hold and never let go. I force myself to focus of Effie leavening the room and then on the drunk lying of the floor. I hear a sigh and look round to see Peeta moving towards Haymitch; I understand instantly what Peeta planning on and move to Haymitch's other side.

Together we manage to half carry and half drag Haymitch to his room and dump him in the bathtub.

"It's ok I can take it from here, thanks for your help", Peeta says with a small smile. At first I wonder if it's because of what Effie and the commentators were suggesting and he doesn't want to be near me any more than he has to, but then I realise that he said it not to get rid of me but to spear me from the horrible task of undressing and bathing Haymitch.

"Thanks" I say, returning his small smile, "I'll find one of the capital people to come help you."

"No, its ok I don't want them", I just not in response and leave. His answer confirms what I thought about him being kind as he was giving Haymitch as much privacy as he could and not forcing anyone else to suffer cleaning a drunken Haymitch as well.

I'm still thinking of Peeta as I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake in a cold sweat, the horrors of my nightmare still fresh in my mind. Flashes of that brutish boy from 2 with the cruel grin and the big boy with his dark eyes and skin as the taunt and kill me slowly; but most concerning were the bits with Peeta first where Peeta was with the other monstrous tributes as they close in and then, the part that chilled me the most, the part where I saw them kill Peeta without mercy and these nothing I can do.

I sit there and wonder what that last bit meant to me. I know that if I am ever to go home to my mother and Prim, who need me to keep them alive, then all the other tributes must die and that included Peeta. However I am now faced with this new fear that I can't kill Peeta and don't want Peeta to be killed by another.

My fretting is abruptly cut short again by three sharp knocks followed by Effie's bubbly voice calling "Up, up, up, we have a big, big, big day ahead of us today."

I bury my head in my pillow for a moment unwilling to face another day with that woman, but my hunger soon get the best of me so I quickly shower and throw on the same clothes I wore last night, as they are still clean, and head out to breakfast.

When I enter the dining cart I am surprised to see that Haymitch has graced us with our presence, and judging by the way he is nursing a cup of coffee he is lacing with spirits he must have a hangover. I take my seat next to Peeta again, who is dunking a bread roll into a cup of brown liquid I have never seen before, he looks up as I sit and smiles.

"Morning, sleep well?" he asks softly.

"As well as can be expected. You?" I reply in the same soft tone as I start to fill my plate.

"Same. You should try some to this" he suggests gusting towards the mug of brown in his hands, and I see that I too have one. "They call it hot chocolate and its really good", he continues and to prove his point he takes a sip of his. I follow his lead and have to suppress a moan as the rich chocolaty flavour fills my mouth; however a small sigh does escape me and I hear Peeta chuckle softly but I'm to engrossed in the hot chocolate to care and soon Finnish the cup. The rest of the meal passed in reasonable silence until we are all nicely stuffed.

I look at Haymitch who hasn't eaten much but has a glass of so red liquid that I don't recognise but I'm sure is alcohol.

"So aren't u meant to be teaching us how to survive in the arena?" I ask, feeling annoyance rise in me that he is proving to be so useless to us already. Haymitch looks over to me and a smug grin appears on his face and out of the corner of my eye I see Peeta is paying attention to and by the look on his face is equally unimpressed with our mentor.

"Don't die" Haymitch state and then starts to laugh. I feel the anger rise in me but Peeta's faster than me.

"That might be funny to you, but not to us" he grows and reaches for the glass of red liquid, which is then knocked out of his hand and spilt all over the cream carpet. Haymitch's expression darkens and he punches Peeta in the jaw and Peeta goes down. At this I lose control and grab the knife in front of me and stab it between Haymitch's fingers, then as he turns in surprise to me I bring back my fist and plant it squarely in his jaw knocking him out of his seat. At this Effie comes over.

"Peeta, Katniss what do you think you are doing! Red wine is incredibly difficult to get out of cream carpets and that table is mahogany!" she scolds us, completely missing out the bit about us attacking our mentor causing all three of us to start laughing. Effie unimpressed by our lack of concern storms out mumbling something about poor manors in poor districts.

"So I got some fighters this year" Haymitch states with a gruff smile. "Can you hit anything more than a bit of furniture with that knife sweetheart?" realising he means me I pull the knife from the table a throw it making and thankfully it lands in a crack in the panelling making me look better than I am. "Ok ill make you a deal, neither of you interfere with my drinking and I will stay sober enough to help you, and I mean it no interfering at all, deal?" he grows the question and looks at us both as we nod our agreement.

"So if you're going to help us what's first? At the Cornucopia what do we do?" Peeta asks enthusiastically.

"Whoa, hold your horses there a lot to go before you get there. For now just focus on tonight's chariot ride; when we arrive you will be put into the hands of your stylists. Do not resist, you hear me, don't wine, or fight them just do as they say, especially you sweetheart" he points at me and gives me a meaningful glare. "From what I hear the girls get the worst of it and from what I've seen of you, you're not the type to just let it go but today you will are we clear." I nod my compliance as the room goes dark. I then realise just how close we are getting to the capital. The lights flicker on. "Ok we will be arriving soon, remember the games have already begun so brace yourselves for the capital!"


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrive in the capitol we are handed over to our prep teams, who rip and pluck every hair from my body except those on head and eyebrows; my skin is left pink and tingling, though thankfully the pain quickly subsided. My prep prepares me to, what they refer to as, 'beauty base zero', and leave me bear, hairless and feeling very vulnerable as I wait for my stylist.

He doesn't keep me long as no sooner have my prep team left then he walks in.

"Hello, my name is Cinna, and I am your stylist", he says with a small gentle smile, "You must be Katniss." To my great surprise he is very normal in appearance, unlike my prep team who had been covered in makeup, tattoos and had dyed skin and hair, with only a hint of gold eye shadow to bring out the colour of his eyes. "If you would just excuse me a moment", he says as he starts to circle me clearly trying to judge what he had to work with. I resist the urge to cover nakedness from his gaze but I know if I do he will just tell me to put my arms back to my sides. But he is quick and soon tells me I can put a robe on to cover myself.

"Are you hungry?" he asks, I nod slightly and he pushes a button which produces a feast from the table. I can't help but think how much the capital takes for granted, being able to make food appear with the tough of a button when there are families starving in the districts. Cinna must understand what I am thinking as he looks away from me as if disgusted himself with the luxury of the capital and says softly "I can't imagine what you think of us. May I say how sorry I am this is happening to you." At this I am even more taken back as most of the capital people are eager to congratulate me on my luck. However I am starting to think that maybe Cinna is not like most capital people.

"Who did you hair?" he asks surprising me. "My mother" I answer in response to his question.

"She has very talented hands" he muses as he studies the braids that are still there from the reaping day when my mum did them.

"Thank you" I nod and think of how please my mum would be if she knew my stylist was admiring her work.

"You must be wondering what you will be wearing tonight for the opening ceremony tonight", he states with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"District 12 is a coal mining district, so I thought I might be something like a coal miner" I say carefully , slightly worried that he might be the kind to think nude and black dust was the way forward.

"Peeta's stylist and I have been working together on this year's costumes and we both feel that the whole coal miner thing is over done." I brace myself what I'm sure is coming, we are going to be naked and covered in black dust, I just know it, Peeta and I will be completely naked. That last thought rings more alarms as I realise that not only with the whole of Panem see me naked but so will Peeta. I feel a strange stirring in my stomach as I try to figure out how I feel about that; my suddenly worried that Peeta wouldn't like what he saw that he would look away from her repulsed, and the fear of Peeta not wanting to see he naked confuses her more, why should he care what he thought of her.

I'm then aware that Cinna is talking and I tune in to him just as he asks "How do you feel about fire?"

* * *

Later that evening I find myself waiting in the training area by the district 12 chariot waiting in what could prove to be the most deadliest opening ceremony costume ever. Cinna says that he plans to light up both me and Peeta with a synthetic flame that will be harmless but will look like fire. I personally have my doubts to the safety of this plan and the sanity of our stylists.

It's now that I see Peeta walking towards me in a matching costume with a troubled expression that tells me he too is uncertain of the safety of the 'synthetic' flame. The sight of him causes my stomach to fluster but I tell myself it's just the nerves caused by what we are about to do. As he gets closer he offers me a small smile.

"Nervous?" He asks when he reaches me.

"A bit", I admit "What do you think of the flames?"

"Not sure I doubt they would be allowed to do it if it wasn't safe", he says with a slight shrug.

"You say that but don't forget these people are preparing us to fight to the death, I'm not convinced they care for our safety." As I say this I can see in Peeta's eyes he is thinking the same. "Anyway, where is Haymitch, if anyone should be caring for his safety it should be him," I say looking around for him.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to have Haymitch around an open flame," Peeta jokes and I can't help laughing along with him.

It's not long before the first chariots start to pull out into a cheering crowd and Cinna and Portia come to light us up.

"Remember head high, smile and wave" Cinna says as he touches the flame to our capes which billow out behind us and to my hair which has the same material woven though it so it looks like me hair is on fire. I wait for the pain, but it doesn't come; when I realise it's not going to come I look over at Peeta who looks equally relived. Peeta also has a flaming cape, but instead of flames woven into his hair he has a simple disc on his head that when lit has high flames that rise from it to give the impression of a crown.

However my attention is taken away from Peeta by Cinna who is saying something about holding hands. Peeta looks at me then takes my hand and I feel the same tingles I had the day for the reaping when we had to shake hands, I look up and meet his eyes that ask if it's ok for him to hold my hand, I nod my consent and look round to see that our turn has come and the chariot starts to pull away and lead us out to waiting audience.

As we pull into view I can hear the gasps of surprise from the audience which soon turns to cheers and screams of delight. I catch a glimpse of us on a screen and send a silent thank you to Cinna who has made us truly unforgettable. The flames stream behind us and we move like a fireball towards the city centre. The fire in our hair looks like crowns and I realise that's exactly what they are meant to look like Cinna has caught the attention of the crowed and crowned us as King and Queen of the games with his magic fire. Now I can hear the audience calling us by name and I smile and wave like Cinna instructed and I can see Peeta doing the same.

The audience is still going crazy for us as we come to a stop at the centre, but they quieten down as the President steps forward for his speech. As President Snow speaks the cameras scan over the tributes but we out shine all of them and get way more viewing time than any of the other tributes and they are still showing us when the national anthem starts. It's now that I realise just how tight I had been holding onto Peeta's hand and start to let go but he stops me saying "don't let me go, I might fall out", with a smile that I return and hold his hand again, feeling a slight flutter in my belly again as Peeta tells her not to let him go.

We then return to training centre where Cinna and portion congratulate us and extinguish the flames. Haymitch and Effie are there too; Haymitch practically has to hold Effie down she is so bouncy and excited after the sensation of the opening ceremony and even Haymitch has a smile on his face.

"Good job kids just keep it up", he said with a smile when he sees us and starts to guide us to the elevator. As we pass I see the other tributes glaring at us as they know we stole the night with our blazing chariots. It is only when we reach the elevators that I realise I'm still holding Peeta's hand in a vice like grip and so release it and apologise, but the moment I let go I mourn the loss of contact between us.

We are taken to the 12th and top floor of the training building where district twelve is housed during the games. We are shown to our rooms to change and clean up for dinner.

Dinner I as big as it was on the train if not bigger and there are a variety of different foods and drinks that I have never seen before. Effie, Cinna, Portia and Peeta all make small talk about the capital and the opening ceremony, which everyone agrees was a complete success and complement Cinna and Portia on the costumes; Haymitch and I don't have much to say but put a few words in here and there. When afters is finally served there are so many different dishes and I know I don't have much room for much more of ask one our servers what is in the dish directly in front of me, but when I look up I and see her face I am hit with a sudden scene of recognition.

"I know you", I my mouth states without my permission. I then become aware that the rest of the table has stopped taking and it's watching me and the girl backs away quickly.

"Are you sure you know her Katniss?" Cinna asks in a puzzled tone.

"Don't be silly Katniss you can't possible know an Avox" she says with a dismissive shake of her head.

"What's an Avox" I ask confused by their reaction to Katniss maybe knowing one.

"They are traitors who have been caught, punished and now server." Haymitch state bluntly. "How would you know her?" I'm not sure how to respond, however I am becoming surer and surer that the girl is the girl I think she is.

"I know it", Peeta interjects abruptly "Delly Cartwright, right? She looks just like Delly" he gives me a meaningful look and I understand.

"Yes that's it must be something in the face" I say joining in Peeta's lie even though the two girls couldn't be more different.

"Yes and the hair Delly's always got her hair like that", he says adding to it and I see the adults all relaxing believing the lie. As the conversation takes up again and the others are distracted I lock eyes with Peeta and send him a silent thank you that he understands and nods his understanding.

We Finnish dinner and sit to watch the recap of the opening ceremony, more praise is given to me and Peeta and to Cinna and Portia. Then we all retire to bed ready for our big, big, big day tomorrow. Peeta walked me to my room but stopped me before I could go in.

"Can you believe it, the capital has its own Delly Cartwright", of course Peeta wanted an explanation and she owed it to him for covering for her. I bit my lip and think about it for a moment unsure of how to explain it to him and I am also aware that someone could easily over hear us. I glance down the hall and just as I'm about to ask Peeta into my room so we can talk, Peeta asks if have seen the roof gardens.

"It's got a great view up there but the wind can get a bit loud", I understand his meaning instantly, he is say that they can talk there without being heard, this also means that he understood my hesitation. So I agree to see the gardens which are beautiful and Peeta explains about the force field before turning back to me for an explanation as to why he covered for me. I take a deep breath and explain all about the day Gale and I were hunting and how we saw her with a boy. How the boy was killed and she was taken and how they just hid and did nothing to help.

"She's probably glad I'm here, since we didn't help her", I sigh looking away from Peeta.

However Peeta puts a hand gently on my cheek the familiar tingles I have come to associate with his touch are there again and turns my face back to him. I'm now alert to how close we are, our face just inches apart, and I can feel the heat coming from him.

"Don't think like that, if you had tried to help then you would have been caught and would probably be an Avox with her", he looks strait in my eyes as he speaks and I can feel my heart beat faster, "and I'm sure no one would wish for someone to be in our position so I'm sure she does wish you here. Plus there no guarantee she even recognised you", he smiled down at me trying to reassure me; but he doesn't understand, how could he, I doubt he has ever been in a situation where you see the face of your last chance, your last hope. I know I never will and mine is standing right in front of me, then I realise I never thanked him.

"Thank you", I blurt out without thinking.

"You don't need to thank me I was just trying to help", he says with a smile, but I see that again he doesn't understand. But this time it's my fault for jumping topics in my head.

"No, wait, sorry, yes thank you for covering for me today but that not what I meant" I stumble over my words as I try and explain.

"What else do you have to thank me for", he smiles with a slight chuckle. Naturally he probably doesn't remember, it was years ago and he has probably forgotten but I need to thank him.

"I know you probably don't remember", I say just louder than a whisper and not meeting his eye I continue, " That day you gave me the bread, I never got the chance to say thank you before, so thank you." I finish lamely but I had to say it. He is silent for a moment.

"I remember" he softly murmurs to me and I look you, again surprised by how close we are and now by the intensity in his eyes. "You don't need to thank me for it."

"Yes, yes I do, you saved me, me and my family, and we would all be dead now if it wasn't for you, I would be dead. I would have died there under that tree in the cold and rain." My voice is getting a bit louder and almost hysterical but I calm at my next words. "But you saved us. With those loafs you burnt even though you must have know your mother would have beaten you for it", no I remember the bruise he had had and my hand rises without me consent traces where the mark had been, he slightly closes his eyes at my touch and I feel him tremble a bit under my hand. "For what you did for me and my family and for the price you paid to do it I owe you everything." My voice is now barely a whisper but I know he hears me and opens he eyes and looks deep into mine.

I don't know how long we stand there staring into each other's eyes, in a silence that seems to be filled with static hum of energy between us. Our breath is uneven and I feel all hot and flustered but we are silent and still.

Then out of nowhere there is an almighty crash behind me, we jump apart and to my surprise Peeta pushes me behind him defending me from whoever or whatever is here with us. Someone curses and Haymitch stumbles out completely drunk.

"Where am I" he manages to slur. Peeta and I exchange a glance before we step forward and guide our mentor to his room and put him to bed. Peeta and I then say our goodnights before going to our separate beds where I quickly feel asleep and dreamed of Peeta Mellark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just want to thank ****Loveable Leo for my first review :-D, thank you and I will try and look out for any more slips **

**To Peetame I hope you enjoy the rest of the story which I hope to put as much Peeta in as possible.**

**And to Francesca and Christie thank you so much for your encouragement :-D**

* * *

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Up, up, up, we have big, big, big day today and you don't want to be late for your first day of training now do you."

I'm startled out of a very lovely dream when Peeta and I weren't interrupted by Haymitch on the roof and we leant in to kiss... only to be intruded by Effie, 'seems I can't even kiss him in my dreams'. This thought surprises me more than Effie, who just walked in and pulled the curtains letting light into the room, since when did I want to kiss Peeta Mellark? But I don't have time to think about this now Effie is rushing me out of the room to breakfast, she doesn't even give me a chance to brush my hair or get changed out of my PJs.

I'm herded into the dining room and told to eat and eat quickly; I fill my plate and turn to the table, only to see Peeta. He's not looking my way at the moment but from the looks of things he was rushed here strait from bed too, his hair is messy from a night's sleep but even ruffled it falls perfectly and I can see his strong muscles though his tight pyjama top. I stood there a moment just staring at him, and then I heard Effie dragging Haymitch to breakfast and come to my senses and take my normal seat next to Peeta.

"Moring," he says, as I sit down, and he looks round and smiles.

"Morning," I breath back again lost in his eyes and smile. Haymitch then sits down moaning at Effie for all her fussing complaining of a headache, which I'm sure is caused by a hangover, and Peeta looks round freeing me of his spell. But now with him looking away I'm again aware of the fact I just got out of bed, I raise a hand to my braid and I'm relieved to feel that it's not too bad, now all I can do is hope I don't look too awful; I know I'm not much to look at and that my feminine curves are not to be desired, after all the only time I have ever had enough to eat has been in the last two days and that is not enough to make up for years of starvation, but all this never use to bother me until now. Now I am all too aware of how unappealingly thin I am and I can think is 'what must Peeta think of me', that hurts, the thought that Peeta might find me so unattractive, it hurts more than I can explain so I push it from my mind all of it. Peeta and I are here for the hunger games that means only one of us can go home, if either of us gets to go home, so it doesn't matter what Peeta thinks of me and I have to stop thinking about Peeta.

I spend the rest of breakfast focusing on my food and don't say much to anyone. At the end of breakfast Haymitch clears his throat and demands mine and Peeta's attention so he can tell us what to expect for training.

"Okay, now listen, when you go down there they will all be watching, they are going to want to see who is weak and who is a threat and you two are going to do the same you got it?" He pauses for us to confirm we understood before continuing. "Okay, so they are going to want to know what you can do, but you're not going to tell them, you hear me? You're going to keep your best talents to yourself and then at the end of the week when you go in for your private session you show them what you can do." He pauses for a moment and seems a bit confused, "What is it you can do?" he looks from me to Peeta then back to me clearly telling me to go first.

"Errm... I can hunt I guess, you know with snares and a bow and stuff," I shrug not sure of how much it will help in the arena.

"That's good," he pauses for a moment before looking at Peeta, "and you? What can you do?"

"I can bake" he offers with a half hearted smile "but apart from that too much."

"Well I'm sorry that won't help you much in the arena," he looks back at me, "How good are you with the bow?"

"I'm okay I guess, I mean, I can hit a target and stuff," I think about this for a moment I mean I am ok, my dad was much better than me, but I'm better than Gale.

"Okay?" I look up at the sound of Peeta's voice, "Your better than okay, I've eaten enough of your squirrels to know that you shoot them though the eye every time, you and I both know that your better than okay." His voice was full of astonishment as if he couldn't believe what I had said and I don't know what it was, maybe it was just because I didn't see it coming but the way Peeta was suddenly building me up when he played himself down wound me up the wrong way.

"Coming from you?" I snap back and see the look of surprise on his face "Mister all I can do is bake, when you and I both know that you have the strength to lift fifty-kilo bags on your shoulder like it was nothing and that you came second in the school wrestling team only to your brother, and you have the nerve to moan at me," I all but shout these words at him.

"Yeah well what good will that do me in the arena I doubt there will be bags of flour lying around the arena for me to throw at people, at least you have a skill that could kill people" he snapped back at me.

"I only have a skill to kill if I can get a bow you have your strength already and if I get jumped I'm dead you could at least stand a chance of fighting them off." I point out.

"Just admit that you have the best chance of winning this, I know I don't, hell even my own mother thinks I'm going to die!" That stops me as I didn't expect that, I know his mums a bitch but to expect her own son to die, no that must be a mistake.

"Why on earth would you think I have the best chance to win, haven't you listened to a word I said? And as for your mother I don't believe even she could believe you are defiantly die."

"Well that is where you are wrong, I was listening to you and I know you are smart enough to survive with or without a bow and as for my mother she said as much when she came and said goodbye, when she said 'looks like we will have a winner this year, _she's_ a survivor that one," he put special emphasis on the word she and I had no come back, and he must have seen it in my eyes and a slightly smug, but not happy, look crept into his eyes.

"If you two are quite done," Haymitch interrupts, and I jump back as I realise Peeta and I had moved in so close our noses almost touched, and he must have realised too as he also moved back. "Right now in training today I want you to focuses on things you can learn and not on what you know. That means sweetheart you stay away from the bows and knives and you Peeta stay away from wrestling and weights. Oh and one last thing, you two are to work as a team in training, you hear me that means you stick together whenever you are in public you stay close together and act like friends, got it? Friends," I open my mouth to object but Haymitch just raises a hand to silence me "Okay now go and get ready for training before Effie has a fit." We leave and go back to our rooms without another word.

When I get back to my room I have a quick shower and pull on my train cloths all the time mentally abusing Haymitch for his dumb ass plan to make me and Peeta seem like a team. I mean it might not be such a bad idea to team up, after all he had strength where I lacked it and I had survival knowledge where he lacked it, so we sort of completed each other. But in just over a week we will be put in an arena to fight to the death, the last thing I wanted to do was to develop feeling for someone who might die or worse someone that I might have to kill. However the worst part is I'm afraid those feelings might already be there.

But I try and forget this as I leave my room to meet Effie and Peeta at the lift.

When I get there I see that Peeta and I are dressed in matching training outfits, and I can't help but wonder how far they are going to take this whole teaming up thing Haymitch has planed.

The weeks training shoots by, Peeta and I try out all the different activities that avoid our strengths and even learn a few things that could keep us alive in the arena. Also Peeta and I make up after our fight during the first lunch; it was also when we agreed to be allies in the arena as well as for Haymitch, we both agreed that it would be practical giving our individual strengths to team up and although neither of us said it I'm sure we can't kill each other.

At the end of the week we have our private training sessions to show the game makers what we can do. We spend most of the day waiting for our turn and when it finally comes to Peeta we wish each other luck and I'm left alone to wait. The last fifteen minutes waiting for my turn seemed like the longest but when I hear my name called the nerves hit me.

I walk in and the first thing I see is that they are drunk and uninterested; I try and get their attention by introducing myself, but even then only a couple look at me. So I pick up a new bow, which I haven't tried yet under Haymitch's orders, and shoot an arrow that misses my target, but I take a few more practice shots and proceed to do some of the best shooting I have ever done hitting very target I can. However when I look at the game makers I see they are no longer interested in me and more in the in the roast pig. I lose my temper and shoot an arrow straight though the apple in its mouth. That gets their attention so I dismiss myself and throw the bow like a child having a tantrum. My anger lasts until I get in the elevator where the reality of what I have just done hits me.

When the doors open on floor 12 I run strait to my room, slam my door and throw myself on the bed and cry. I lay there and cried for myself and my family, all I can think about is what they might do to punish me, would the peacekeepers come for me or would they hurt poor innocent Prim. I'm still crying when I hear a light tap on the door.

"Katniss?" its Peeta, my heart is torn part of me want to yell for him to go, I want to be on my own, but another more confusing part want him here to hold me and tell me it will be alright. So I say nothing hoping he will make that choice for me.

He does and a minute later I hear the door and realise I only shut it, I didn't lock it. I hear him come over to me quietly but I am still facing the bed and have been crying so hard that my attempts to stop my sobs are useless. He sits on the bed and I can feel the bed tilt me towards him, he puts a warm comforting hand on my shoulder and speaks softly to me.

"Hey, shhh, what's wrong? What happened?" I don't know what to do or say so I just lie there, but I do know that he made the right decision for me, I already feel a bit better just knowing he is here and the way his hand gently rubs up and down my arm comforts me no end. "Come on it can't be that bad. I'm here, you can talk to me," he pauses for a moment clearly unsure of himself now especially considering I haven't acknowledged him at all yet. "Or I can go if that what you want, I just thought ..." he trails off and starts to pull his hand away, but I don't want him to go, so I quickly reach up and put my hand on his. I'm still facing away from him and the thought of him going releases a new wave of sobs, 'he can't go, I need him', I'm not sure where that thought came from but I know it's true.

Peeta must have taken encouragement from my hand, that or freaked out at my new wave of sobs, as wraps an arm around me turning me into him and pulling me onto his lap.

"It's okay I'm not going anywhere, please tell me what wrong so I can make it right." I almost laugh at that, sweet innocent Peeta who thinks he can make everything better, I know he can't fix this, but I don't want him to leave so I tell him everything that happened in my private session.

"So now the peacekeepers are bound to come and get me or worse they will hurt Prim or my mother all because I couldn't control my temper," I conclude, my sob are now all but stopped, though Peeta's shirt is ruined by my tears.

"Come now that's not going to happen they can't say what happened in there so they can't arrest you and they aren't going to hurt your sister," Peeta whispers words of comfort as he gently rocks us, "Plus if they were going to arrest you they would have done it by now." Just then there is a sharp knock at the door, we both jump and I feel Peeta's arms tighten protectively around me. The door opens to reveal Effie, we both breathe a breath of relief and Peeta relaxes his grip on me.

"I just come to let you know that dinner is ready and after that we can watch the results," she says in a softer voice than normal and offers a nearly motherly smile. So Peeta and I follow and I apologies for his shit that he brushes off as nothing. At dinner Peeta and I explain what happened in our privet sessions and Haymitch laughs when I tell him about me shooting at the pig, Effie is shocked but that's no surprised, however they both reassure me that if anything they will just make my life harder the arena if they take any action at all.

After dinner we sit and watch the results, Peeta got an 8 and we all offered our congratulations, then we were all shocked to see that I had an 11. Haymitch said that it was because they liked my 'spunk' but I fear it's to make me a bigger target in the arena. After the results we are sent to be with a quick reminder that we will be training for our interviews tomorrow.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Haymitch announces that it will be easier to train us separately for our interviews and so for the first four hours of the day I am stuck parading around in front of Effie trying to act like a lady. By the end of our session Effie and I are ready to murder each other, but we are saved by the announcement of lunch. During lunch Effie and Haymitch disappear off to swap notes so Peeta and I do the same, I warn him of the horrors that Effie put me though, though I doubt she will make Peeta walk around in heels, and Peeta laughs at the pains I went though. He then lets me know that Haymitch is looking for an angle play for the interview, though when I ask what his angle is he said with a knowing smile "Ahh now you will just have to wait to find out with the rest of Panem" he winks and I pretend to be upset that he won't tell me, but before I get it out of him Haymitch and Effie come back to finish our training.

Haymitch and I spend the first three hours ruling out every possible angle he can think of and at the end of it all he says "you are the personality of a fly and an irritating one at that, what the hell am I meant to do, I'm a mentor I guide u I don't give it to you on a plate" is huffs and I lose it.

"Well if you were a better mentor maybe we wouldn't be having this problem," I snap back at him and get up and start pacing.

"Okay here it is we have one last option," that gets my attention maybe there's a way out maybe I don't have to do the interview after all. "When we get a tribute with no appealing personality we can sometimes let them sing if they have a good enough voice," now that's not what I want to hear no way was I going to sing in front of the whole country and I start to protest but he holds up his hand, "before you start protesting the boy already mentioned you can sing so let's skip that okay so just give me a song," wait when has Peeta heard me sing and why would he tell Haymitch that?

"Why did Peeta tell you that?" I ask unable to curb my curiosity.

"He was a lot easier than you and we had some extra time so I asked if he knew anything that about you that could help and he mentioned it, now come on give me a song, give me a song that will tell me about you." That explains why Peeta said it but I still don't know when he heard me sing but I will worry about that later. I think for a moment, and then the perfect song comes to mind, so I start to sing.

I sing with my back to Haymitch so I'm not put off by whatever face he is pulling and he lets me complete my song. When I finish I turn to face him and he just starts laughing. I feel the rage and embracement rise in me, as I just laid my soul bear to him and now he is laughing. He must have seen my anger as he quickly sobers up.

"I'm sorry sweet heart it's just that song was so perfect I can't believe you just sung it." He says with a smile but I'm not completely won over I'm still not happy he laughed. "Okay so this is what you do, tomorrow night when Caesar interviews you he will probably ask you a few questions about you volunteering and your sister, just answer them as honestly as you can. Then when the time comes I will get him to ask you to sing, pay modesty at first and say no a few times he will persist and you will give in and sing. Got it?" he asks and I nod my head, but I'm not happy about the thought singing in front of everyone. "And don't worry sweetheart, sing that song and you will be perfect."

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't give you the song but will ruin next chapter's effect if I give it way now.**


	6. Chapter 6

My prep team work on me all day to prepare me for my interview. They check that I'm still free of any unwanted hair, wash and polish my skin till its pink and tingles, then they rub me with creams and oils till my skin practically glows. After that they work on my nails shaping and filing them into perfect ovals before painting interact flames on each of my fingers and toes. Then comes my hair, which they brush, straiten and curl before pulling it up so it's out of my face but falls like a waterfall down my back. When my hair is done they start on my makeup which turns out is not just limited to my face, they also paint flames on my back and up my arms adding jewels and glitter to make it shimmer and sparkle like flames.

Only when my prep team has finally finished do I see Cinna, he comes in carrying a big dress bag that has my dress for tonight hidden away in it. He tells me to closes my eyes and raises my arms so he can put the dress on, I feel the silky material slid over my head and down my body, he then turns me to face the mirror and tells me I can open my eyes. I open my eyes to see a beautiful woman staring at me and it takes me a few minutes to realise that the woman is me. I'm wearing full length red dress that flows down changing my skinny starved body of a child into a slender and curvy woman, it has fine orange netting over the whole dress that is barely visible that flows out from the dress and shimmers to give the impression the dress is moving like a fire. The dress is strapless and appears to be held up by a bigger chest than I the one I know I have; it also has no back, so the flames painted on my arms and back are shown off. I stand there for a moment just taking in my reflection. I honestly can't believe that Cinna and my prep team could work such miracles.

"Thank you", I breathe and turn to face him, "Thank you it's beautiful" I say giving him the biggest genuine simile I can master.

"It had to be to match you", he complimented me, "now shall we go meet the others I'm sure they are all waiting and we wouldn't want to be late now would we" he holds the do open for me and smiles as I pass by him into the corridor.

We meet everyone by the elevator and Peeta is the first to see me coming.

"Wow," he mouths, his eyes bulging and looking me up and down, in a way that fills my tummy with butterflies, before he remembers himself and regains composure, "Katniss you look beautiful." He says with a sheepish smile knowing I just caught him looking me up and down and I smile back at him to thank him for his compliment. I also notice that Peeta has been dressed in a suit that matches my dress, clearly should they are still going with the twin theme for our wardrobe.

At the sound of Peeta addressing me both Effie and Haymitch both turn round, Haymitch eyes me up and down like Peeta just did, but somehow with Haymitch doing it just turns my stomach, Effie on the other hand smiles and says, "Ahh Katniss your here and you look lovely my dear, now come on we have to be going or we will be late."

We head down and when we get there Peeta and I take our seats on stage and wait for our turn; we don't have to wait long, for though we are last the interviews seem to shoot past and all too soon I hear Caesar call my name.

I walk on to the stage where I'm greeted and introduced by Caesar, he shakes my hand then compliments my dress asking me to twirl for him, I'm a little taken back as he didn't ask anyone else to twirl but I smile and oblige. I twirl round twice and that all it takes I feel a slight warmth and the audience gasps, I look down to see I'm on fire but I'm not burning, it's like the fire from the chariot ride. I then see myself on the big screen and for the time I am twirling it looks like my whole dress is on fire, no wait, not on fire is fire like I'm wearing nothing but flames. But then I stop and the flames go out and I'm glad to see I'm still wearing my dress.

"Wow Katniss just wow, Caesar says bringing my attention back to where I was. "Wow is it safe to touch," he jokes and timidly touches my elbow and leads me to sit down. "That is amazing, now tell me, how does it feel to be on the girl on fire?" his question throws me a bit but I remember what Haymitch said and so reply honestly.

"It's amazing, I'm just so lucky to have such an amazing stylist," that seems to have been the right answer as the crowd cheers and Caesar grins.

"Now that's defiantly true, can we get a round of applause for the stylist?" he raised his hand to point out Cinna, who stands and bows to the applause before sitting down again. "Now Katniss tell me, you volunteered for you sister, and I take it she came to say goodbye," he pauses and I nod then he continues "So tell me what did she say?"

"She asked me to come back and made me promise to win for her so I could come back."

"Of course you did and I'm sure you will do everything in your power to keep that promise," he smiles and me and I know he's going to ask me to sing soon and I'm dreading it, and then as if he read my mind, "So Katniss, a little birdie tells me you can sing" he gives me a wink and goes on to say, "So do you think you could find it in yourself to give us a little song?"

I play along as Haymitch told me to "Oh I don't know I'm not that good and I'm sure the audience doesn't want to hear me sing."

"Is that true?" Caesar asks the audience, "come on and shout if you want to hear a song." At that the audience goes wild, "there you see Katniss they do want to hear you."

"Oh I'm not sure" I say and I can feel the blush in my cheeks and know its coming.

"Come give us a song that will tell the audience who you are singing it to the world," with that he pulls me to my feet and hands me a microphone to sing into, I make a mental note to kill Haymitch later for this, but now there no time, I hear the music start and know I must sing.

So I take a deep breath and sing my song,

**I'm taking my time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess I know from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
They're saying, "Mama never loved her much."  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch.  
That's why she shies away from human affection."  
But somewhere in a private place  
I pack my bag for outer space  
And now I'm waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And I'll say to him,  
I'm sayin,  
**

**"I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be, if you'll be my  
Baby.  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?"**

I poor my heart into the word feeling them now more than ever as this is the first time I really let myself feel them. The wave of emotion hits me as I realise just how much I need someone to help ease this loneliness that is now threatening to crush me. But for now all I can do it channel that emotion into my song.

**I can't remember a time when I felt needed.  
If love was red then I was colour blind.  
All my friends, they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined.  
I'm saying "Love is like a barren place  
And reaching out for human faith is like a journey  
I just don't have a map for."  
So baby's gonna take a dive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that I'm hanging  
All my hopes on the stars  
What a pleasant dream  
I'm sayin,  
**

**"I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be, if you'll be my  
Baby.  
I've got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?"  
**

I take a breath and let the music play for a moment know I'm coming close to the end and now I want everyone to hear. I realise I'm likely to die in the next couple of weeks, if I last that long, and I never found him, that one person who was suppose to make this world a better place for me and end my solitude. So I sing out my heart in my last attempt to find him.

**"Mama never loved her much."  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch.  
That's why she shies away from human affection."  
But somewhere in a private place  
I pack my bag for outer space  
And now I'm waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
And I'll say to him,  
I'm sayin,**

**"I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be, if you'll be my**  
**Baby.**  
**I've got a ticket for a world where we belong**  
**So would you be my baby?"**

I finish my song and the music comes to an end, and there is complete silence not even as much as a cough. My heart drops, I laded my heart on the line and sang like Haymitch told me and now they sit there in silence, clearly to appalled to even jeer at me, all I want to do is run from the stage, to get away, and I might have had Caesar not chosen that moment to speak.

"Wow Katniss that was just beautiful," he said it in a voice so filled with emoting it stopped me from running and I turned to face him. He stood there with real tear trickling down his face and started to clap, with that the audience recovered and joined in the applause with shouts and cries, many were shouting my name, although some were offering to 'be my baby', and I smiled and waved as Caesar said goodbye to me and I returned to my seat and relaxed knowing they had heard me and liked what they heard.

I passed Peeta on my way to my seat and the look on his face was so full of different emotions I could only pick out a few, and they seemed to be confusion, nerves and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. But before either of us could say anything he was called up for his interview.

The first half of Peeta's was spent with Peeta and Caesar joking around about the capital showers and other things, Peeta seemed so much better at this than I was, he looked completely at ease as he answered each question. But then Caesar started to ask about Peeta's love life and Peeta showed some ever so slight hints of nerves as if this was something that he didn't want to talk about and I can say I blamed him, I wouldn't want to be bombarded with questions like that either.

"Now come on I don't believe a handsome young man like you doesn't have a girl in his life so come on what her name," Caesar was really pushing now and Peeta sighed giving in.

"Well there is one girl that I've been in love with for as long as I can remember but I never worked up the courage to talk to her let alone ask her out," hearing that felt for poor Peeta, it seems he wasn't able to find love before all this either; however at the same time I was feeling sorry for Peeta there was another emotion deep inside me I couldn't quite name, there was something like a spark of fury, of pain, when he mention he was in love with a girl but I ignore it a focus on Peeta and his interview.

"Well that's simple Peeta, what you do is you win this then go back and this girl will no doubt fall at you feet," he gave Peeta a big encouraging smile, but Peeta's sad expression didn't change.

"Thanks but that won't work, for one she's not a fall at your feet kind of girl, she's strong and independent and she also came here with me, so you see I cannot win and be with the girl I love because she too is in the games."

Peeta's words are spinning round my heard 'she came here with me' and 'the girl I love', that doesn't make senses because I came here with him and I can't be the one he loves, can I? The rest of the world seems far away but I can just about make out that Caesar confirmed the object of Peeta's affections was indeed me and that the interviews were finished. I know Peeta came back to his seat but I don't acknowledge him at all. All I can feel is the pain of betrayal. I just told the world I was looking for love and he took full advantage of that for his own gain, I thought we were allies, but he stabbed me in the back before we were even in the arena.

The moment I can leave I do turning away from the crowds and Peeta, I think I hear him calling me but I ignore him and get in the first elevator I can to take me back to the twelfth floor. I was so quick at get there that I'm there first, meaning that I got to room without anyone trying to stop me and this time I remembered to lock my door before I collapsed on my bed for a second time and cry.

It's not long before Peeta comes, but he is the last person I want to see, he knocks on the door and calls out to me, I do my best to ignore him and to muffle my sobs with a pillow. I hear him try and open the door but he soon realises its locked and I'm not going open it for him. But he still tries to reach me by calling through the door.

"Katniss please just talk to me, please just let me explain," but I don't know what there is to explain he used me end of discussion. "Please Katniss I didn't know you were going to sing that song, if I had I would have spoken to you first, please Katniss just open the door," I don't understand why he's trying so hard I mean we are going into the arena tomorrow so what does it matter, then I realise he is probably just worried he just lost his ally, well he should have thought of that before he used me.

It's not long before Haymitch comes to see what's happening and they have a heated discussion outside my door; it's clear they don't want me to hear it as they are practically whispering, but I make out that Peeta told Haymitch I'm in here crying because of what he said and Peeta seems to be blaming Haymitch for something but I don't catch what. Eventually they both leave, letting me tend my broken heart alone.

Effie comes to try and tempt me out of my room for dinner but I tell her I'm not hungry and she leaves. So I take off my dress and shower, washing away all my makeup and hair products that held my hair in place all night. I then get dressed in so pyjamas and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I don't sleep long. I'm jolted awake by a horrible nightmare where Peeta was slowly killing me but saying he loved me at the same time. I lie there for a while and try to get back to sleep, I don't know how much time for sleep there will be in the arena so I need all I can get now, however I know I won't sleep and the longer I lie there the more claustrophobic and vulnerable I feel. After awhile I get up, put the light on and pace my room, but it's not enough, I need fresh air and the only place I can get that is on the roof. I slip out of my room, wearing only my pyjamas, and make my way to the roof.

The moment I step out it feels like a wait has been lifted from me. I take in deep breaths and close my eyes, letting the cool night air soothe me. After a minute or so I started to walk around the gardens, I didn't really pay much attention to anything I just wanted to move around, but it was then that I saw him.

Peeta was sitting there with his back towards me and I couldn't help the slight gasp of surprise that slipped from my lip at the sight of him, I slapped my hand over my mouth and went to turn but my foot caught a stone. If Peeta hadn't heard the gasp he did hear the stone and turned to see me before I had the chance to escape.

We both stood there frozen for a moment, both surprised to see the other, but then I came to my senses and turned to go without saying a word.

"No wait!" Peeta called and he was faster than I expected as his hand wrapped around my wrist before I could get away. He held me there, not tightly or enough to hurt me, until I turned around and faced him, but even then he did not let go. "Katniss please let me explain I-"

"There is nothing to explain you used me that all there is to it." I cut him off with a cool voice and turn to leave, but again he refuses to let me go.

"I used you? Is that what you think I did? Katniss no I didn't use you, I love you, don't you see that?" his voice was pleading and I almost believed him, but why would he love me, he has never spoken to me before the games and he said he had loved me forever, no he must be lying.

"Yeah, of course you do." I sit back with acid I my voice, he was toying with my heart and it hurt, it hurt bad, because I'm pretty sure I love him hand now he just stand there and mess with me filling my head with lies. I turn away from him again but he still won't let me go.

"Yes I do. I've loved you from the day I first saw you on the first day of school, when you sang in our music and your voice was so beautiful I knew then you were the only one I could ever love. Then today when you sang I lost in your words, you know I even thought for a moment, 'hey maybe if I had just maned up a few years ago, then maybe things would be different, maybe we could be together.' Katniss I love you and even if my name hadn't been pulled out for the games I would still be here, I was going to volunteer and do what I could to get you home to your family, because to be quite honest nothing in the world scares me more than the thought of you getting hurt. I was always going to confess my love in that interview, but I wasn't going to do it for me, I did it for you, if we can get more sponsors then I have a better chance of getting you out alive. But then again after your performance I don't think you will have any problem with sponsors." He to a breath and stared at me for a moment, while I just stood there and tried to take in what he was saying, he loved me really loved me. But why would he that's what I can't understand. Peeta started to talk again but I'm not listening I'm just staring at the man I'm sure I love who is now saying he loves me. I do the only thing that seems right in all this; I close my eyes and give into my feelings for Peeta.

I lean in and cut off his words with my lips, at first he is to stunned to respond, but then he does, his lips move with mine and the tingling I feel whenever he touches me spreads like fire though my body. I lose myself in his kiss and soon find that he has let my hand go as it is up in his hair while my other hand cups his face; I also notice where his hands are, one is locked in my hair holding me close while the other is wrapped round my waist. I've never felt safer than I do right now in his embrace, I feel like I can get though anything so long as he is here with me even the hunger games. But that's when I remember that that's where we are and that only one of us will live if either of us, and its more than I can bear, I feel the tears threaten and break away from his kiss and his embrace and run back to my room. I don't look back and he doesn't try and stop me leaving.

The next time I will see Peeta Mellark will be in the arena.

* * *

**Just want to add a quick disclaimer I do not own the song Katniss sings (in bold) although I did slightly alter the lyrics to fit better with the story, the song is To The Moon And Back by Savage Garden. If you don't know the song please look it up, works best if you know how it is original sung thanks for reading please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

The morning on the games shoot past, it felt like time had sped up to push me into the games faster. Effie and Haymitch came in to say goodbye quickly, both of them wished me luck and Haymitch offer all the last minute advice he could. Then Cinna came and took me to the roof where we were picked up by a hover craft that would take us to the arena. On the hover craft I was given breakfast but I wasn't hungry, I tried to eat as I wasn't sure when I would get to eat again.

All too soon I find myself in the small room beneath the arena where I am left with Cinna to make my finally preparations. I get changed into my outfit for the arena and Cinna warns that judging by the material of the jacket there will probably be some cold night ahead. I'm so nervous I'm starting to worry I will lose what little breakfast I did manage to eat. Cinna tries to reassure me that if he could bet all his money would be on me, his confidence in me helps a little but I can't help but think he puts more faith in me than I deserve. Then a voice over head calls for all tributes to step onto the launch platforms. Cinna gives me one last hug and tells me to hold my head high, then I step on the platform and the glass door slides closed sealing me in, the same voice from before is now counting down to launch.

"5...4...3...2...1" I feel the plate beneath me move, pushing me up into the games. I steady myself on the glass then remember that in just a few moments all of Panem and all the other tributes will be able to see me so I straighten up and hold me head high.

I'm almost blinded as I'm first lifted into bright arena, I quickly blink to clear my eyes, I only have 60 seconds to get to grips with my surroundings before we are released. I look around and see a huge lake, bigger than the one back home, and next to the lake there seems to be a large field or something filled with tall grass easily as tall as me, and last, behind me I see a large spread of trees, a forest I realise and almost smile I couldn't ask for better, in a forest I stand a chance. My eyes are then drawn to the Cornucopia, at the centre I can see a mountain of weapons, everything from knives to spears and swords, and there at the top is my bow, and I know it's there to tempt me, and I think I could do it I'm fast, maybe fast enough to get there first, but fast enough to get away too?

As I'm debating this I'm my mind I do a quick scan for Peeta. I find him about five tributes away from him and my eyes lock with his, I see so many emotions in his eyes, I see the pain and fear that I'm sure are caused by the games and our situation, but I also see love and longing that I know are just for me. Then movement behind him catches my eye, I look to see Cato, the boy from District 2, he sees he has my attention and gesturers towards Peeta, who is looking at me and doesn't see Cato, he the drags his thumb across him neck in a cut throat motion, I understand instantly and almost step off my plate its only Peeta's startled expression that stops me. Cato is much closer to Peeta than me and Peeta has no idea of the danger he is in, this is what Cato wants he wants me to step of the plate he wants me to prove I care for Peeta as he can use that and I just did exactly what he wants, I showed him I care for Peeta.

I wasn't listening to the countdown, and so it was only when I heard the buzzer that released us that I realised that our 60 seconds were up, I launch off my plate and run strait for Peeta, he motions for the forest and turns to run, but its then that Cato strikes and lands on Peeta's back knocking him to the ground and wrapping his strong arms around Peeta's neck. I let out a primal scream, racing towards them, I see Peeta is struggling with Cato, but Cato is holding him down and slowly choking him. I don't think as I get closer, all I know is I have to save Peeta and my instincts take over, I tackle Cato at full speed and with all my weight, I wrap my arms around him and feel him pull free of Peeta, we roll for a moment before I am able to free myself of him and I push him away with my arms and legs. I slam into the grassy ground and see Cato collide with a tree and slump at the bottom, I don't know if he is dead, stunned or knocked out but I don't wait to find out; I jump to my feet and run to Peeta who is getting up and rubbing his neck, he looks at me is shock and the nod to ask if I'm ok and I nod back to say I'm ok.

I reach Peeta, but before I can do anything stupid like throw my arms around him and kiss him, I hear a savage war cry and turn to see the boy from district 4 running at us from the Cornucopia, he has a back pack in one hand and a spear in the other. I'm still running on adrenalin and instinct so I run to meet his challenge, ignoring Peeta's protests, it startles the boy from district 4 as I let out my own cry, all I could think was this bastard was threatening 'my Peeta', he was mine and I would protect him. Suddenly my mind flashes to a move I once say in one of the hunger games before, and even though I have only seen it once and have never tried it before, my body reacts as if it's not my own; the boy from four panics and throws the spear without aiming and still running himself, it misses and buries itself in the ground a meter from me, I ignore it and keep running strait at him. When I reach him I jump and launch myself into the air, continuing to run in midair until I make contact with him, then I run up him and launch myself higher off his shoulders, as I fall back down to earth I lock my legs around his head and neck and sing myself down and back up, I feel his neck snap as it takes my full body weight I release my grip and mage to land upright as his body slumps to the ground.

I pick up the bag he was carrying at throw it over my shoulders, then look up just in time to see Clove from district 2 throw her knife, I thank my hunters reactions and the large amount of adrenalin going through my body and right at the last second as the blade was about to strike my face I catch it, snatching it straight out of the air. I pause just long enough to see the shocked expression on Cloves face before I see another back pack lying close by, I grab it for Peeta and turn to go back to him. With my back to Clove I run and see Peeta battling with the girl from district 7, but he easily over powers her, then I remember clove and raise the bag I have for Peeta to protect my head, moments later I'm rewarded with a thud that informs me Clove had tried to throw a knife again and it was now embedded in the bag, giving Peeta and me and knife each. I reach Peeta and throw him his back pack, he catches it with one hand and as we come close enough to each other we link hands and run into the woods together.

We alternate between walking and jogging in silence, we didn't need to talk and we did have the time to at the moment, there would be time for that later. It's not until late afternoon that we hear the canons fire, we stop and listen, I count eleven cannons then wait for a moment to listen for any more.

"I counted eleven, you?"After all this time in silence I'm startled by Peeta's voice.

"Same, eleven," I say and turn to face him, I see the bruises that mark where Cato's hands had been and I'm filled will anger; however I force myself to stay calm. "How's your neck feel?" I could almost kick myself for the amount of worry I let slip into my voice and I know he hears it but he just smiles.

"Its fine," he says, then his forehead creases in thought before he focus back on me, "What happened back there Kat?" It's not a question I want to answer, but my heart skips a beat when Peeta calls me 'Kat', it's the first time he has ever called me anything but Katniss and I like the suggestion of intimacy that 'Kat' has. I look away and tell him about the threat that Cato made behind his back and that I couldn't let him hurt him and babble a bit before Peeta stops me by placing a hand on my cheek and turning me back to face him. He doesn't say anything he just look into my eyes for a moment before pressing his lips gently to mine; unlike our first kiss this one I soft and gentle, not desperate and passion. We stay like that for what seems like forever before we break apart and rest our foreheads together, just listening to the sounds of the forest around us and I could believe we were in the forest back home.

However we are jerked from our private moment together by the sound of another cannon fire, reminding us of where we were.

"We should check our supplies, see what we have," Peeta nods his agreement and we both begin to dig though our packs and pull everything out. My pack from district 4 proves to have been the better of the two and must have come from closer to the Cornucopia, between us we have two knives, some wire and rope, one big sleeping bag, a blanket, two first aid kits, one better than the other, two bottles to carry water in, one with water, two bottles of iodine, a small loaf of bread, from Peeta's bag, some dried fruit and beef and a sheet of plastic. We then repack out bags leaving some of the dried fruit and meat and the water out for our dinner, thought we agree to use the water only when we need it as we don't know when we will find more.

We then continue to walk for a bit until its starts to grow dark, we agree that our best chance of staying alive is to find food and water so I set up a couple of snares and we walk on a little further so the snares won't give our camp away.

"We should probably find a tree to sleep in," I say and start to look for one that will take both our weights.

"A tree? How are we meant to sleep in a tree?" Peeta asks clearly unsure of what I planned to do.

"We can't sleep on the ground it's too dangerous and we can share the sleeping bag to keep warm and use the rope to stop use rolling in the night and falling out." I don't think Peeta is fully convinced but he doesn't say anything. After another ten minutes searching I find the perfect tree, it's a willow with a big strong split high in the trunk that will provide both a strong place for both me and Peeta but also cover with its long leafy branches to hide us from any other tributes. Also there are strong branches leading up the split that will take Peeta's weight. I climb up first and see it is as perfect as I expected and call Peeta up, he is reluctant but with encouragement from me he makes it. We manage to arrange everything so that the two backpacks are in the bottom of the sleeping bag between our legs and I am sitting with my back to Peeta, sitting between his legs; we are tied together and to the tree by the rope and although it has got dramatically cooler we are both nice and warm with each other's body heat and the heat reflective material of the sleeping bag.

We sit and talk for a bit, and watch as the faces of those that had died today are shown in the sky, I note that Cato isn't up there, but it has been a long day with a lot of walking and so we are both tired and fall asleep quickly in each other's arms; however I don't sleep long before I hear the sounds of branches being snapped nearby. I listen and tense up more as I realize our noisy neighbour had made a fire that would be beacon to all the careers that were no doubt hunting us down now. Peeta must have sensed my nervousness as I feel his arms tighten around me and him sitting up behind to whisper in my ear, "what's going on, are you ok?"

"We have company," I say and point to the fire a little way off "What can we do, whoever it is luring the careers closer, we need to do something or it will be too late," I say in hushed tones so as not to give us away. But before Peeta can respond we hear the screams of a victim coming from the direction of the fire, we can hear her begging for mercy and there's nothing we can do, so I turn and burry my face in Peeta's chest as he rubs my back soothingly. The cries stop and we hear the canon that tells us she's dead; followed by the sounds of the careers laughter, mocking her pleas and getting closer to where we were hiding.

I feel my heart race and I pull away slightly from Peeta's chest so I can watch as the careers pass just feet from our hiding place. I hear Peeta's heart racing along with mine and then hear what the careers are planning.

"It's all well and good picking off these little ones but its 12 we need to find, they are the ones that are a threat did you see what the bitch did to Triton?" Clove spat, and I felt Peeta's arms tighten protectively around me.

"She's right we need to find the and kill them, I don't care for lover boy but the bitch is going to pay and I'm going to make sure she dies slowly for what she did," Cato snarled savagely. Peeta's grip on me now was so tight I could barely breath and I swear I heard him growl, but thankfully they moved on quickly, or I have a feeling I would have had to hold Peeta in the tree.

When they were out of ear shot Peeta slightly loosened his grip to a more comfortable tightness, started to whisper reassurances into my ear that Cato would never get his hands on her and that he would protect her or die trying. He did this for a while and slowly relaxed, though I'm not sure if he was reassuring me or himself more. Thankfully the rest of the night was uneventfully and we were able to get a few more peacefully hours sleep before morning came.


	8. Chapter 8

I felt Peeta stir behind me, I keep my eyes closed for a moment and enjoy this little bit of peace we have while I can; my head is tilted back on his shoulder, facing away from him, Peeta's arms were wrapped loosely around my waist and I now feel them tighten slightly. I then feel Peeta's hand brush some lose hair from my face, before gently placing kisses along my jaw up to my ear were he softly whispers.

"I know you awake," I feel a blush creep into my cheeks and feel him chuckle softly behind me, "I don't want to get up either, but we have to go find water before we run out." I know Peeta's talking senses as his reminder of our limited water alerts me to how thirsty I am. I sigh and give up my pretence of sleep opening my eyes to see his bright blue ones just inches from mine, I smile and lean in just enough to press my lips to his for a quick morning kiss. We then pack everything back into our bags and have a small breakfast of some dried fruit; we also share out some of the water leaving about a mouth full each left in the bottle. Before we leave I remembered to go back and check our snares, we are rewarded with not one, but to plump rabbits that I quickly clean and build a small fire to cook them on; it's a risk to build a fire but during the day its less obvious and we can't eat raw rabbit, the last thing we need is rabbit fever.

"We should keep heading down hill," I say when we are ready to move on, "It's our best chance of finding water."

"Sounds like a plan, also since the careers went up hill it will keep us out of their way for now," Peeta smile at me and we share a fleeting kiss before we head off hand in hand in search of water.

We walk for hours, mainly in silence, in our desperate search for water, I can feel my body dehydrating and by midday we are forced, by the heat and the exercise we are doing to, to finish off the rest of the water between us. We keep walking for hours and I'm starting to think we should have gone back to the lake, but it's too late now, we will never make it back without water.

"You know, I'm starting to think Haymitch has forgotten about us," Peeta pants as we walk, "Hey Haymitch! If you're not too drunk maybe you could send us a drink." Peeta shouts into the sky and I can't help but laugh. I think about this for a minute, Haymitch might be a drunken jerk most of the time, but I don't believe he will just let us die, and judging by the reaction of the crowd on the night of the interviews, we must have at least one person who would buy water for us, so why isn't Haymitch sending us water?

"What are you thinking about?" Peeta asks drawing me from my thoughts.

"Haymitch," I reply.

"Is there something I should know," he teases; it amazes me that even in theses desperate situations he can still make me smile.

"No, silly, I was just thinking there must be a reason Haymitch isn't sending us water," I tell him and as I say it my thoughts become more apparent, "he won't want to waste sponsor money on something we don't need to survive, he will want to keep it for when we really need it," Peeta nods at this an I continue, "but if the only source of water is the lake, then Haymitch would send us water or we would never make it, so that means we must be close."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go find that water," Peeta says with a revived vigour, he takes me by the hand and leads me on. We continue to walk for about an hour, and then we find it a sparkling pool of water just waiting there for us. It takes all my self restraint not to dive in face first, and I have to hold Peeta back and remind him we need to cure the water before we can drink it.

Once we have drunk our fill and filled up our bottles we have some of the rabbit for dinner and find another tree to camp in, then for the second night I fall asleep in Peeta's warm embrace.

* * *

We are woken by the sounds of thundering feet, I blink in the predawn light and try and get my bearings.

"What's happening?" Peeta mumbles, his voice thick with sleep. Then my eyes clear and I see the source of the panic.

"FIRE!" I scream, and now Peeta sees it too, a massive wall of fire coming straight at us. We wriggle out of the sleeping bag, pull the quick release on the rope that holds us in the tree, we then fall more than climb down the tree; Peeta helps me stuff the sleeping bag back in my pack and then we run.

Peeta holds my hand and we run, half blinded by the smoke, then a tree comes out of nowhere and we are forced to let go of each other's hands. On the other side of the tree I reach for Peeta but before I find him I hear him.

"Look out!" he shouts and I'm pushed to the ground just before the tree comes down, I look around but can't see Peeta, "Peeta!" I call out and look around wildly, "PEETA!" I'm screaming now, everything else is forgotten I need to find him.

"KATNISS!" I hear Peeta and my heart skips a beat, he's alive, of course he is there was no cannon but that doesn't matter now, "Kat! I'm fine just run, okay jest get out of here and we will meet up when we are out of this I promise just run!" Peeta shouts to me. I want to do as he says but I'm just to scared of losing him what if he's trapped, what if he is just trying to save me when its him who needs saving; I can't lose the man I love. As those last few words go through my mind I realise I have never told him, I could die and he would never know.

"Peeta!" I'm coughing now from the smoke.

"Kat?" I hear him call from further along the tree; he's moving that's a good sign, I run to catch up with where I heard his voice come from.

"Peeta! I love you!" I shout as loud as I can, he needs to know how I feel before it's too late.

"I love you too Kat, I always have, now please run!" Peeta shouts back and now I can hear him moving on the other side of the tree. Now I run too, my heart beating wildly, as much from the running and fear as knowing Peeta loves me.

I run and trees fall around me, the fires close now and closing in fast. As I run I hear hissing as fire balls shoot past, I now know for certain this is one of the game keepers inventions and I'm filled with a renewal of hate towards the capital. As I run I dodge the fire balls that come quicker and quicker, I stumble and my hands catch on a burning branch; I manage to keep my footing though I cry out in pain as I feel the searing heat burn my hands. I do the best I can to ignore the pain in my hands as I run, the smoke starts to thin and I start to hope I'm nearly out of the flames, when it hits me, I feel a burning pain in my leg and it collapses beneath me, I don't need to look to know what happened. I can smell the burning flesh and know I was hit by a fire ball, but I can't stop and examine my wound now I have to keep going, I drag myself up and start forward as best I can.

Then it ends, just as quick as it came I'm out of the smoke and standing in front of a large pool of water, I don't hesitate, I just throw myself in. I'm instantly rewarded with relief from the burning pain in my hands and legs so I just sit there for a while and enjoy the cool water.

Unfortunate I don't get long to relax before I hear the sound of footsteps approaching. At first I think its Peeta and my heat lifts at the thought of seeing him again, but then I realise there are too many and before I can escape they see me, the career pack, I jump from the water and run as fast as I can, which isn't as fast as I normally can run as the moment I leave the water the pain in my leg comes back with a renewed throbbing. I can hear them shouting behind me, getting closer, I know I can't out run them, so I do the only think I can. I climb the first tree I see that looks like it will offer me protection, I'm still climbing when the catch up and surround the base of the tree, now I'm trapped and I don't know where Peeta is, or if he is okay or if he will try and help me or even if I want him to help when he would be so outnumbered.

"Where's lover boy?" Cato calls up to me.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I call back with a taunting edge to my voice; I'm rewarded with a snarl from below.

"I'll get you bitch," he barked and started to climb after me, but I chose my tree well as it is much to week to hold Cato's weight but strong enough to take mine. I climb as high as I dear and know that I'm well out of his reach, then to prove me right I hear the snap of the branch below Cato and see him fall with a cry to the ground.

"Is that the best you got?" I call down, probably a bit too cocky considering my position.

"I'll get her," glimmer states and pulls back her bow at shoots, but her aim is off and before the arrow even leaves the bow I know it won't hit me. I also see clove considering her knives but she must remember what I did in the blood bath as she doesn't try it.

"Let's wait her out, she has to come down at some point, and I bet lover boy will try and come to her rescue, we will get two for the price of one" the boy from district 1 suggests.

"Yeah sounds good," Cato agrees then looks up at me "you hear that 12, this is a trap that lover boy is just going walk right in to and guess what, you the bait." He grins up with a sadistic look of satisfaction on his face.

Since it looks like I'm going to be here for a long time I settle down and hope Peeta is smart enough not to walk into this trap. I look at the burn on the back of my leg, it's not pretty so I reach for the first aid kit in my back pack, but as I do this I see a little silver parachute, I open it and see a small note on the top:

_For the leg apply generously- H_

Haymitch hasn't forgotten about us and I quickly follow his instructions, the relief is instant, and I have to stifle a moan as I gently rub it onto my leg and hands. I put the left over medicine in my bag and try and figure out what it is I'm going to do to get out of this.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know how long I've been up in this tree, but it's starting to get dark, the careers have set up camp below me and now all I can do is wait for tonight's list of the dead and pray Peeta is not among them; I haven't heard a cannon today, but with all that's happened, I could have missed it.

I sit there and wait, all wrapped up in my sleeping bag that is nowhere near as warm without Peeta. I hear the national anthem start and I look up and relief washes over me, as there were no deaths today and so Peeta is still alive. With that happy news I settle down to sleep alone and hope that in the morning I will be able to find a way out of this trap.

I only get a few hours sleep, and the little sleep I got was restless, Peeta always made me feel safe even when I knew we couldn't be in more danger, and so it was only in Peeta's arms that I could rest at ease. I sit there for a moment, and then just as I'm considering getting out of my sleeping bag so I can make a quick escape if I can, I'm hit on the head with something light, like an acorn or something. I look around but see nothing, but just as I'm about to dismiss it as a squirrel, I am hit again and this time when I look I see a pair of brown eyes staring at me. I stare bag for a moment before I realise where I have seen those eyes before.

"Rue?" I ask, just louder than a whisper so as not to attract the attention on the careers below. She pushes back the leaves so that I can now see her face and points to the branches above me, I follow her direction and see a huge nest a few branches up; at first I just think they are wasps but then I look closer and see that the nest is far too big and insects going in and out of the nest are at least three times as big as wasps. I know what they are, but I have never seen one so close before, tracker-jackers. Gale and I occasionally came across a nest when we were hunting and so I never got the chance to see them so close. I then look back to rue who then points down to the sleeping careers below and I know what she is saying, drop the nest on them and I can escape.

I nod my understanding and copy her gesture to show I understand, I then motion to her to go as I don't want her to get caught up in all the chaos that will erupt when I drop the nest. She understands and takes of leaping noiselessly from tree to tree, almost flying.

With Rue a safe distance from us I wriggled out of the sleeping bag and grab out my knife; I also give my wounds a quick check and I'm glad to see that the paste that Haymitch sent me for my leg has worked like magic, there is beardy and read skin left and no pain at all. I then proceed to climb up the tree a little higher to the branch where the nest is, thankfully the branch is not too thick and so it only takes about ten minutes to cut through; however before I can cut all the way though some of the tracker-jackers notice me and come to stop me. I feel three stings before the nest falls, one on my hand, one on my arm and one on my neck, the effect is instant, a searing pain shoots from each sting, making it hard to concentrate.

I hear the screams from below and see the careers have woken to the tracker-jackers and are now running in all directions screaming and the tracker-jackers follow; I also see that Glimmer, the girl from district 1 with my bow, has been caught by the tracker-jackers who now attack her again and again, she falls to the ground and I know that if she is not dead she will be soon. I half climb half fall down the tree, the venom from the stings making it hard to think. I scratch at the stings and use my fingernails to dig the stings out it the hope of some relief that doesn't come. I look around, my vision blurred and mind spinning, then the sound of a cannon helps me focus my attention, I look down at Glimmer, her body taking on a slightly shiny gleam as I get closer. I'm able to pull the bag of arrows free easily and sling them over my shoulder; next I reach for the bow, but Glimmer still has I tight grip on the bow, I pull and watch as her skin seems to melt and it seems as if her eyes are watching me, then I hear a crunch and the bow pulls free. Glimmers hand is stretched out to wards me and I see its shimmer and move towards me, but it can't, she's dead, but it's moving towards me coming for me because she knows I did this, that I killed her. I scream and run, I run as fast as I cant but I don't seem to been moving , my body is sluggish and filled with pain, I feel myself stumble and fall; it feels like I'm falling forever and I feel the darkness creeping in, pulling me into a world of nightmares.

* * *

I'm consumed by the land of fear, watching those I love die and hearing their screams before I am killed in ways that chill me to the bone. The pain, both emotional and physical is unbearable. I'm sure I am dead, but then in the midst of the darkness there is a light, a light that gets brighter and brighter, until I blink and my eyes focuses. I open my eyes and see forest all around me; I'm no longer burned by agonising pain, though there is still an aching where my stings are. I'm alive and even though I was completely venerable while I was trapped in my hallucinations I am still alive. I remember where I am and what happen, but I struck with a sudden fear, how long was I out? Is Peeta still alive? I feel the panic rise in me, threatening to consume me, when there is a loud snapping noise from behind a nearby tree. My attention is drawn instantly to this new threat and I look for some means of protection and see I still have my bow.

I reach for my bow, but after being still for what could have been days, my arms are stiff and so the figure emerges from behind the tree before I can reach my bow. I freeze, however I soon recognise the person in front of me and relax.

"Rue?" I ask in astonishment, I can't believe she is hear, she is still alive. She looks a little nervous, like she's ready to run, then I realise why; I'm a threat, I'm armed and we are in the middle of the hunger games so there's every reason for her to believe that I would try and hurt her. However I know I can't hurt her, she is too much like Prim, to kill her would be like killing Prim which is something I could never do, and she helped me so I'm in her debt. I give her the best reassuring smile I can at the moment and say, "You know the careers aren't the only ones that can make a truce, want to be allies?"

She seems taken aback by this, "You want to be allies with me?" she asks in surprise.

"Yes, from where I'm sitting you seem to be a very good option for an ally, you're smart enough to have come this far and you all ready proved you can help as you have saved me once already, so what do you say?" as I say the last few words I managed to stand up and offer her my hand. She looks at me uncertainly for a moment, as if to look for any trick I might pull but then she take my hand in a surprisingly firm hand shake for such a small girl.

"Yes," she says with a small smile, "allies," she is thought full for a moment before she says "I can help with those stings if you want."

"Please!"I almost beg as the throbbing in my stings seems to be getting worse rather than better. I sit there while she applies chewed up leaves to my stings and the relief is instant; however as I sit there my mind wanders to thoughts of Peeta. I freeze as I realise I could have been out for days and I don't know if he is alive or dead, I mental scold myself for getting so caught up in Rue and this new alliance that I forgot Peeta.

"Rue?"I ask but my voice comes out strangled as the fear of what I might hear hits me, I clear my throat and try again, "Rue, who is left? Is Peeta..." I don't know how to finish the last question.

"Peeta still alive, but I don't know where he is, the there is you and me, the boy and girl for two, the boy from one, the boy from three, the girl from five and the boy from my district." She lists off those still in the game and I'm so relieved to hear that Peeta is still alive, but that relief is slightly dampened by the fact that there are still three career tributes and the big boy for eleven to face.

"Thanks" I whisper, but then I continue in a slightly louder voice "only nine of us left in the game, if one more goes we will be in the top eight", I try and smile but I'm struck with the fact that only one of us can go home and I don't what to have to choose between the man I love and this little girl who is so much like prim, but at the same time I don't want either of them to die and make my decision easier.

When Rue has finished with my stings I feel like I am finally able to think clearly for the first time in days, but with my now clear head I'm drawn to how hungry I am and my supplies are running dangerously low. However in now have my bow so it's just a case now of hunting down prey.

"Hungry?" I ask Rue but before she can answer here stomach grumbles, "I'll take that as a yes," I smile and we both share a small laugh.

We don't have to hunt long before I come across a rabbit and a few birds I don't recognise but rue said they were groosling. It was still light when we made camp and so we made a fire and cooked the meat. We then sat around the fire and talked about our districts and our families.

"Do you miss him?" Rue asked out of the blue, and for a moment I'm confused as to who she means, "Peeta that is, the boy from your district," she clarifies sensing my confusion. I nod and feel a blush creeping into my face, "Do you love him?"

"Yes. Yes I love him so much," I can't keep the longing out of my voice as I think about Peeta, what is he doing? Is he ok? Has he got food? The questions keep coming.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find him." That's as far as I have planed, tomorrow with or without rue I'm going to start my search for him.

"I meant what are you going to do after you find him? There can only be one winner."

"I don't know," I don't know what to say, I don't want to die but I can't kill Peeta, I don't even know if I could go on without Peeta. It's like my whole world has changed to revolve around Peeta, even though we have only been together a few short weeks, I suddenly can't picture a world with no Peeta that I can be happy in. We sit in silence both of us thinking about what I have just said.

It starts to get dark so I put out the fire and we sit in the twilight.

"Katniss?" rue asks softly, I look up and see her looking timidly at me, "Erm, would you mind... you see... it just that... well its getting dark and I'm just a bit... erm... scared.. And I ... erm... wondered if you would... erm... sing for me please." Her request is so timid and nervous that don't quite know how to respond, I don't normally like to sing but then again I have already sung in front of the county before, but still.

"You want me to sing for you?" I ask just to be sure I heard her right.

"Please, my mother always use to sing for me when I was scared and well, you had such a beautifully voice when you sang in your interview, please."

I blush at her praise and hearing her now she reminds me so much of Prim that I know I will refuse her nothing. "What would you like me to sing?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something from the heart, like a love song or something, you know happy and hopeful." I smile at her and understand we both need a little cheering up and a bit of hope, so I take a deep breath and open my mouth to sing:

**If I could find the way  
I'd run to him today  
and somehow I know he's on his way to me  
Peeta, you and I were meant to be**

**Far longer than forever**  
**I'll hold you in my heart**  
**It's almost like you're here with me**  
**Although we're far apart**

My heart calls out to Peeta as I sing praying I can find him and hoping that wherever he is he know I'm thinking of him. But then just as I'm about to sing another chorus someone else starts to sing, a male voice call from somewhere deep in the trees and I stand and look for the singer.

**Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes  
and I am where you are**

I know the voice, I'm sure I do, I'm so sure that I leave the came in search of the voice and sing out to let him know where I am, calling for him to find me.**  
**

**Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakeable bond  
**

I can almost hear him getting closer and then I hear him call out in answer to me again.

**Destined to last for a lifetime  
and beyond**

**Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)**  
**I swear that I'll be true (I swear that I'll be true)**

I echo his words searching desperately as I hear his voice louder and clearer as I get closer and me search grows more frantic. And now we sing together.

**I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you**

**Far longer than forever**  
**Like no love ever known**  
**and with your love**  
**I'll never be alone**

I see him now and sing to him as I stare into his eyes.

**Far longer than forever  
**

We close the distance between us as he sings,

**Much stronger than forever**

Then as the final distance is closed and he takes me into his arms I finish my song barely whispering the last few words just for him

**And with your love  
I'll never be alone**

With my song complete and Peeta finally here with me again I feel happier than I have for a long time. He cups my face in his gentle hand and brings his lips to mine in a sweet loving kiss that seals our vows of everlasting love.

* * *

**Hope you like my uses of song, I do not own the song though, it is Far Longer Than Forever, from The Swan Princess, the lyrics are in bold but I did chance a few words. **


	10. Chapter 10

Our kiss is over all too quick. We were reminded of where we were and that we were not alone by a small cough behind me, reminding me that Rue was still here. We break apart, though Peeta doesn't let me go, and look round see Rue with a big grin on her face. I can feel the bush growing in my face, when she says,

"You too are so sweet together," she giggles and we blush and laugh with her.

"Peeta, this is Rue, my ally," I say quickly to change the subject.

"Hello," Peeta greets her and holds out his hand, "it's nice to be properly introduced, would you consider being my ally as well?"

"I kind of thought you two were a package deal," she giggled "so yes," she smiles, as Peeta and I blush more.

"Have you eaten Peeta?" I ask as I start to lead us all back to camp.

"Not for a while," he admits.

When we get back to Peeta I give him some of our leftover meat and we organise who will take the first watch, and settle down for the night.

The night goes smoothly and we all wake up in a good mood; rue is humming our song from last night and while sort our supplies so that if we are separated again we all have a bit of food and water as well as other supplies. With three of us to feed our food supply is quickly depleting, so I suggests that Peeta and rue go to fill up water the water bottles while I hunt. They agree, which is a relief, as I can't hunt with the noise Peeta makes and I feel rue will be safer with Peeta.

My hunt is successful and I get three squirrels and a groosling. I walk back to camp and trying to work out how long this will sustain us, when I hear the first scream. A scream that makes my blood run cold and freezes me to the spot. Its Rue, and her scream if full of fear.

"KATNISS!" She screams again and now I am released from my frozen state and I run, bow drawn, towards her screams.

When I get there I see Peeta and Cato fighting, Peeta only has a knife to fight off Cato's sword. Rue is trapped in a net and the boy from one is advancing on her; but before I can help I see Clove has been waiting for me she throws her knife and I relies my bow. However I had to dodge the blade that she threw at me so my arrow doesn't hit strait as I intended, only wounding her in the leg, but it is enough to distract her form me. I draw my bow again and loose, this time my aim is true and the cannon sounds as my bow instantly ends cloves life.

I look for Peeta and see he is losing his fight, Cato is too strong for him, but Peeta is in the way of my bow, I can't get a clear shot, then Peeta manages to throw off one of Cato's advances and he gets his blade deep into Cato's shoulder. Cato cries out a crazed roar of pain and swings the sword with his now weakened arm Peeta over powers him and pushes Cato back, grabbing the hand with the word and wrestling Cato for the blade.

I'm still aiming my bow at them trying to get a clear shot when Rue's cry makes me remember district ones boy advancing on her. I curse myself for forgetting her as I spin with bow in hand, but I'm too late. I scream her name as I see the spear penetrate her tiny body. I let by arrow go without aiming and the boy turns at my cry, so the arrow only slices along his cheek leaving a bloody gash. He looks to see cloves body and Cato's losing battle, and then lets out a growl of frustration. He charges me and I shoot another arrow, this one hit him in the chest but he keeps coming, he collides with me sending me flying backwards, but keeps going. I hear him call to Cato to leave with him however I'm focused on Rue's broken body, I get up and run to her, she is still alive, but I know it won't be for long.

I pull the spear free and cover the wound trying to somehow close it. She has tears on her face and judging by my blurry vision I do too.

"It going to be ok," I tell her, stroking her hair back from her face and wiping away her tears, "you're going to be ok." I know I'm lying to her but I want to believe my words as much as I want to comfort her.

"Oh shit," I look up to see Peeta has joined us, he looks exhausted but otherwise unharmed, so I turn my attention back to Rue.

"You're going to be ok" I tell her again, my voice falters as I say it and now my hand is shaking on her face.

"Katniss?" Rue whispers.

"Yes sweetie, I'm here," I say trying to assure her I'm not going anywhere.

"Can you sing for me please?"

I pause for a moment, my thoughts crowed by the grief and guilt of Rue's situation, this sweet innocent girl who I about to become just another victim of the games. As I think this the perfect song comes to mind.

**When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach so  
She ran away in her sleep  
And dreamed of  
Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes  
**

As I sang the words I couldn't help but feel how true it was for little Rue, that her whole future has been stolen.

**When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth  
Life goes on, it gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear a waterfall  
In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes  
In the night the stormy night away she'd fly  
**

My voice falters on the words as I sing, my eyes are blurred and its all I can do not to sob while I sing, but even though I try and stop the sobs a few start to creep in. Then I feel Peeta's hand on mine and I don't need to look up to know what he is telling me, that he's here to and I draw strength from his so I can continue my song.

**And dreams of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
She'd dream of  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh**

**La-la-la-la-la-la-la**  
**La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**  
**And so lying underneath those stormy skies**  
**She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"**

Rue's eyes slowly close and I can feel her breath growing shallower beneath my hand, I fight another sob but then I see her lips pull up in a little smile so I force the sob away and sing with a renewed energy in the hope it can bring her at least some small happiness.

**This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
This could be  
Para-para-paradise  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh**

As I sing the last few notes I feel the life leave her and break down over my little ally. I feel Peeta's hand tremble slightly on mine and I'm sure he's crying to so I twist my hand and lock my fingers with his, to offer all the comfort I can.

I know they will want to take her body soon but I can't just let them take her, not like this. I get up without warning and untangle my fingers from Peeta's, and walk away without looking to see the confused look on his face. I don't walk far before I find what I'm looking for, a patch of wild flowers that I start to pick, Peeta seems to understand what I'm doing as he starts to rearrange rue into a more peaceful position, removing what was left of the net and placing her hand to cover her wound so it looked more like she was asleep. I return to them with my flowers and place them around rue, in her hands, in her hair and all around her, so she slept in her own little paradise.

We work in silence and when we are done I stand to leave her body for collection, knowing that they will have to show her body and so show all of Panem what we have done for her.

As I start to walk away I notice Peeta is not walking with me. I look back and see Peeta struggling to get up with a bloody gash on his leg that I hadn't noticed before.

**I do not own the song, it is Paradise, by Coldplay, and the lyrics are in bold.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Peeta!" I cry out and rush to his side, where I can see just how bad his leg is, I don't know how I didn't notice it before. "Why didn't you say something?" My hands flutter around his leg trying to find a way to help but I'm panicking, unable to think strait, the wound is deep, so deep I can see bone.

"There were more important things to attend to," he says nodding towards Rue's tiny body.

"You should have said something, oh god, we need to stop the bleeding," I look round in panic and then remember my backpack; I sling it off my shoulder and rummage though for a bandage and a bottle of water.

I start to poor the water over his leg, but his trousers are in the way and I don't have nearly enough water to wash it completely. I bite my lip and try and thing of the best way to deal with Peeta's wound. Water, that what I need and shelter so Peeta can rest safely. I poor the rest of the water on his leg before wrapping the bandage tightly rounds his leg. It's no good, but it might stop the bleeding until I can clean Peeta properly.

"We need somewhere to rest tonight," I say to Peeta trying to think where I can find shelter and water, then I remember the river I saw while hunting, "stay here I'm just going to see I can find somewhere for us," I give him a quick kiss before standing, " I'll be back soon, I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile, I try to return it and hope he doesn't see the fear in my eyes that I can feel taking over when I think of how badly hurt he is.

I turn a head off in the direction I came from, when I found Peeta and Rue fighting for their lives. I jog for about five minutes before I hear the sound of rushing water, I turn and head for it, and moments later I'm at the edge of a wide river. There is a gentle sloping path down the bank on my side of the river, which will be perfect for helping Peeta get closer to the river. I quickly jog down to see that the path leads to a small beach by the river with a high rocky back that seems like it might hold a cave or two.

I wander down the beach, searching for somewhere safe for Peeta to rest, there are few rocky holes in the bank, but they are only big enough for rabbits or maybe foxes. Then I come across one that is big enough for me to squeeze into, however it's only just big enough for me and I know Peeta will never fit in this tight space. I wander a little further but I'm now worried about how long I have left Peeta alone, what if the careers came back while I was gone? I would have heard a canon if they had come back right? But then they might be keeping him alive just long enough to get me too.

With all these fear going through my head I turn and run back down the beach. I'm almost at the slope again when I see it, a small opening that is just big enough to get through if I duck a bit, I go in a find a spacious dry cave that is perfect, the ceiling is a bit low by the entrance is almost concealed already and so won't take much to hide all together, I quickly duck out again and run back to Peeta as fast as I can.

When I reach Peeta I find he has moved away from the clearing where Rues body was, I understand why and so don't mention it, I need to focus on keeping Peeta alive, and then I can mourn Rue.

"I found somewhere we can stay, it's not far, just down by the river," I say and try to smile as I move towards him to help him up.

"Let's get going then," he says, but he gasps as he gets to his feet and if I hadn't been supporting him he would have fallen.

I help him to the river but it takes us twice as long with Peeta's bad leg, I can see he's exhausted but we have to get to the river, I need to clean the wound and bandage it properly before he can rest. At the top of the slope I let Peeta rest before taking him down to the beach, I go down to the river to fill our bottles and treat the water. When I get back to him I realise just how badly affected he is, he's not had the injury more than a few hours and he already looks half dead.

"Peeta?" I call softly as I knee beside him, his eye lids flutter open and his brilliant blue eyes focus on me and he tries to smile. "I brought you some water," I say as I raise the bottle to his lips and he gulps it down thirstily.

"Thanks," he breathes as I lower the bottle, "are you ok?" he asks with worry showing in his eyes, but given his circumstances I can't help but laugh a bitter laugh, at the fact he is worrying about me.

"I'm fine Peeta, it's you I'm worried about," I whisper the last part more to myself than Peeta but he hears me and raises his hand to cup my face and direct my gaze to his.

"We're going to be ok, you'll see," he gently brushes away some lose hairs from my face as he speaks.

We stay like this for a moment, neither of us wanting to ruin the moment, but I see Peeta's eyelids drooping again and know that if I don't move him again soon he will fall asleep.

"Do you think you make it down to the beach? I need to clean you wound and bandage it properly," I say softly, bringing Peeta out of his trance, he nods weakly and I help Peeta walk down the slope slowly, however I'm more dragging him down it that helping him walk.

When we reach the river and stop Peeta collapses and I help slow his fall, so he is now lying by the river where I can tend his leg. I remove the bandage I put on earlier and see that his leg is still bleeding, but it's not as bad as it was. I start to wash the wound but his trousers are getting in the way.

I sigh and look up at Peeta, his face is now contorted with pain and I know he's fighting not to cry out as I tend his leg.

"Peeta, I think I'm going to have to take off your trousers, I can't get to the cut," I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I tell him this. He sees my blush and smiles.

"Do what you have to sweetheart," he tries to give me what I think is meant to be a smug smile, but he's too weak. I slowly un buckle his trousers and my hands shake as I do so, I don't want to hurt Peeta but when I finish undoing his trousers and look up I see he is passed out. It scares me to see him like this, I quickly remove his trousers and he doesn't stir, 'it's probably better he's unconscious for this part', I think to myself, as I start to clean the wounded unhindered by Peeta's trousers, this way he won't feel the pain.

I move as quickly as I can, removing as much dirt as blood as I can before using some of antiseptic cream I have in my pack, and then adding some left over burn cream for good measure, then I bandage his leg as tightly as I dare and hope it will stop any further blood loss; I then work on putting his trousers back on, which is a lot harder than taking them off. When I'm finished Peeta looks more peace full in his sleep. I don't want to move Peeta just yet, he needs his rest and although I want to move him into the safety of the cave I fear I won't be able to wake him just yet.

It's then that I remember the game I caught earlier; I get out my kills and proceed to clean them while Peeta rests. When I'm done I decide it's still light enough for a fire and the main threats of the carers are temporally out of my mind as I know they will be tending their wounds too.

I'm just putting out the last few embers of my fire when I hear Peeta stir, he's been asleep for hours now and it's starting to get dark. I move to his side and watch his face carefully for signs of pain as he slowly opens his eyes.

"Hey," he says softly with a weak smile.

"Hey yourself," I whisper back with a slight tease in my voice, "how are you feeling?"

"Better" he says but I think he's lying, he looks awful still and I'm worried it will be a while before he is truly better.

"Hear you need to eat," I say handing him a fresh peace of rabbit, but he pushes it away.

"I'm not hungry," he says.

"You need to eat to keep you strength up," as I move behind him and start to lift his shoulders, "come on" I encourage him and he understands what I'm trying to do as he then helps me sit him up, I then lean him back against my chest with his head on my shoulder. "I'm not taking no for an answer," I raise the meat to his lips again and this time he take a reluctant bite, I do this until he has eaten as much meat as I can force down his throat, which is less than I would have liked, I then make him take a long drink from one of our water bottles, but by now its dark and getting cold.

"Peeta?" I say softly, wakening him before he falls asleep, "We can't stay here, we need to move into the cave, and we will be safer there." I can see he is exhausted and I don't want to move him, but I know I must, "come on" I say a little louder to try and motivate him as I move out from behind him.

Our progress is slow, but I eventually get him to his feet and carry him over to the cave, which thankfully is not far from where we were. By the time we reach the cave Peeta is almost unconscious again, I lay him down as gentle as I can but a moan of pain still escapes Peeta's lips. I get out the sleeping bag and blanket and position them around us as best as I can to keep us warm.

"You can sleep now Peeta," I sigh as I look down at Peeta and see him struggling to stay awake. I lean down and press my lips to his, "sleep, my love," whisper and see his eyes slowly close, I press my lips to his once more before I then lay down beside him and close my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes had just closed when the anthem starts up, my eyes snap open and I quietly move to the cave opening to look up at the night sky. The anthem comes to an end and I see the faces of the dead, first clove from two, the boy from three, I don't remember hearing the canon but that doesn't matter, then finally there is Rue's face up in the sky and I can feel the tears pricking at my eyes again. I crawl back to Peeta who instinctively wraps his arms around me; with another three dead there are now only six of us left in the arena, me and Peeta, Cato, the boy from one, I think his name is Marvel, the girl from five, fox face and the big boy from eleven, Thresh. As I shut my eyes again to sleep I can't help but remember that five of us must die before the games end and that Peeta is so close to being one of them.

I wake up the next morning so calm and happy I almost forget where I am. I had one of the nicest dreams I can remember for a long time, Peeta and I were older and living I a cabin in the middle of the woods, it was quiet and peaceful and safe and our children played happily with no fear of the hunger games. But then I remember where we are, in the hunger games where only one of us can live, so there is no chance of that little log cabin and even if there was I don't want children, so I push that dream away and focus on the here and now.

I turn to Peeta and see that he is still fast asleep, which is good he needs all the rest he can get, I lay there for a while waiting for Peeta to wake, but I soon my hunger get the better of me, I eat some of the rabbit I cooked yesterday and go out to the river to refill our bottles. When I get back Peeta is still asleep and I know I need the change the bandages, so as carefully as I can I remove the old ones and look at his wound; if anything it's got worse, I can still see who deep it is and there are signs of what I feared the most, blood poisoning. I bandage he leg again with clean bandages and look up at Peeta's still sleeping face, he looks so innocent and so much younger when he sleeps, I can't help but wonder how such a good person could end up here in the games.

I don't know how long I sat there and watched over him as he slept, but soon I see signs of movement, then his blue eyes are on me and despite everything he smiles and I can't help but smile back at him. I manage to get so food and water in him, even though he insisted he wasn't hungry, he soon falls asleep again and I'm left to watch him again. This continues though the day and Peeta still shows no sign of improvement.

There were no deaths today, I expect the careers were too busy licking their wounds to hunt down any more victims, and so after the anthem was played tonight there were no faces of the dead; however the voice of Caesar did fill the night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce that tomorrow at midday there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. But this is no ordinary feast there is something you all need, some more than others, all of which will be provided at the feast tomorrow. But here is the catch, there will only be one bag with everything in, so only one tribute may claim the prize. Good luck and May the odd be ever in your favour."

I look down at Peeta's sleeping figure and know what I must do, Peeta's medicine must be there so I have to go and I have to be the one to get the bag if I am to have any chance of helping him. But the feast isn't until tomorrow midday so I settle down with Peeta and sleep.

* * *

The next day I wake before Peeta again, I can feel the heat coming from him and know that his fever is no better today. I change the bandage on his leg again before he wakes and refill our water bottles. Peeta sleeps all morning and I worry how much he sleeps, I can't put off leaving any longer so I pack lightly and just as I'm about to leave Peeta wakes.

"Where are you going?" he asks his voice still thick with sleep.

"Just hunting," I say not wanting to worry him, I know that if I tell him he will try to stop me, "we are nearly out of food so I need to go and hunt something, I won't be long." I try to give him a reassuring smile.

"Be safe and hurry back to me," he says softly looking so deep in my eyes I almost lose myself in his. I quickly go back to his side and push my lips desperately to his, fear and worry filling my thoughts, what if he doesn't hold on till I get back, what if I don't come back, what if I can't get the medicine. With all these thought going through my head I cling to him and feel him cling back. Eventually we are forced to come up for air and I know I must leave or run the risk of missing the feast.

"I'll be back soon, wait for me?" I ask but what I mean is don't die before I get back.

"Always" he says with a sweet smile, I can see his eyelids drooping and know he will be asleep again very soon.

I crawl out of our cave and head for the Cornucopia as fast as I can.

I get there just before twelve, I think at first I'm too late, the sun is already high in the sky, but the Cornucopia is deserted and there were no canons to show that the bloodbath feasts always cause has not started yet. I take my position hidden by the base of a large pine tree, with my bow slightly drawn with an arrow on the string.

"Welcome tributes, it is my pleasure to declare the feast to be open!" Caesar's voice booms over head, and as he finishes the ground in front of the Cornucopia opens and a table with a single back pack on it rises from the ground.

As soon as the table rose from the ground fox face appeared, darting out of the Cornucopia, where she must have been hiding there for quite some time. She ran forward and grabbed the bag and ran taking my only chance to save Peeta with her.

I didn't think my instincts just took over, I drew my bow and loosed sending an arrow straight though fox face's back and killing her instantly, her cannon sounded before her body hit the ground. I run from my hiding spot, knowing my arrow had already given me away, towards fox face's body, I couldn't let anyone else get that bag. I reach it and throw it over my shoulder and make back for the cover of the trees, but as I turn I hear a shout and feel my whole body thrown back from an impact in my left shoulder.

I look to my left and see a spear sticking out of my shoulder, I reach and pull it out, and then I see its thrower. Cato is there leaning over me with a triumphant smirk on his face, he places his foot on my wounded shoulder, causing me to scream out in agony, as he reaches down to take the back pack.

"I'll take that," he gloats, clearly taking pleasure from my pain, "where's lover boy? Oh wait I remember, he dying right, I got him good, can't have much longer left."

His taunts hit a nerve and I try to push he foot from my shoulder, but he lifts it up and comes down on me with a knife in hand.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," he spits in my face, then he drags the blade down my face with a growl, "that for that little stunt with the tracker-jackers!" I cry out in pain despite myself, I don't want to give him the satisfaction. "Your pathetic" he snarled "what did you think would happen? That you could run in here and take the feast? That you would save your precious lover boy?" he laughed as he repositioned his knife slowly pressing it into my left breast, he had me pined with my right arm held under his foot and using his other knee to hold my weakened left. "You couldn't even save that little girl, what was her name again? Rue that was it wasn't it? We killed her, now I'm going to kill you and then we will find your precious lover boy and kill him." As he said this the blade cut though my clothes and pushed deep into my breast.

But then Cato was gone, lifted from me just before he could push the blade into my heart. I looked around trying to figure out what had just happened, then I saw Thresh, with Cato pined to the floor with his hands round Cato's neck.

"You killed her? You killed the little girl?" Thresh shouted as he chocked Cato lifting him and shoving him down again to emphasize each question, but Cato couldn't answer and in minuets the cannon sounded his death.

Thresh let go of Cato's body, standing up and facing me, I shuffle back as quickly as I can, but soon bump into fox faces body and I know I can't escape.

"I won't kill you this time, for the little girl, you were allies right? That's what he said?" I nod unable to speak, "I wont kill you this one time, but I want what's mine," he states pointing at the bag at my feet.

"I need Peeta's medicine," I blurt out without thinking. Thresh nods and reaches now for the bag, I watch as he reaches in and pulls out a smaller bag with the number twelve written on.

"Just this once twelve, I see you or your man I will kill you both." And with that he turns and runs.

I grab the small bag and put it in my back pack; I then grab my bow and run back to Peeta as fast as I can.

I reach the cave, but by now my vision is going blurry from blood lose, I'm losing a lot from all three of my wounds and I have been too focused on reaching Peeta to tend my injury s. I practically collapse beside Peeta and reach into my bag for his medicine, inside the small bag I find a syringe of medicine; I shake my head to fight off the dizziness and manage to inject Peeta before the darkness takes me.


	13. Chapter 13

PPOV

When I wake I feel better than I have in days, my leg isn't hurting and I'm not weighed down by the drossiness I have felt since we got to the cave. It must be getting late as it is already getting dark in the cave. I look round for Katniss and see her sleeping next to me, but something's not right. In the dim light I can just about make out her features and the side of her face seems to be covered with something dark. I reach out and touch the dark patch, its sticky and wet and when I bring my hand closer to examine it I realise its blood.

BOOM!

A cannon fires making me jump.

"KATNISS!" I yell again and again "KATNISS!" Shake her by the shoulder as I cry out her name, which I can feel is also covered in blood. 'No she can't be dead, no, not Katniss' the words spin round in my head and I can the panic rising in me, I shake her again, rolling her on to her back into the little light shining into the cave.

In the light I can see the full extent of her injuries and it chills me to the bone, she has a nasty gash down the side of her face, which seems to have stopped bleeding, a deep wound in her shoulder, which hasn't stopped, and a wound digging into her left breast over her heart. I stare at her lifeless body unable to think, I feel tears burning at my eyes blurring vision, and I raise my blood soaked hands to my face.

Then just as I'm about to give myself over to the grief I hear something I thought I never would, a moan from Katniss. I uncover my face and look down to see just slight movement in her face, then her hand twitch.

She is alive!

My body goes into action without me thinking, I reach from my bag and pullout the medical kit. I start with her face, even though it's not the most pressing, cleaning and bandaging the gash. Then I move to the more complicated issue of her shoulder and chest wounds. I slowly peel off her shirt, she left her jacket here this morning so it is undamaged and not stained by her blood, and carefully I slide a hand under her and lift her gently to pull it off. I feel bad undressing her like this on national television without her permission, but I also know it's the only way to tend to her wounds. With her shirt off I lower her to the ground, another small moan escaped her, and I tend to her shoulder; the wound is deep but cleans and so doesn't take much tending but I don't bandage it just yet as I plan to do the shoulder and chest together.

I'm now faced with a dilemma, I can't tend her wound with her bra on and I can't take it off while she I like this, I pride myself on being a gentleman, and gentlemen do not remove unconscious girls bras. I bit my lip for a moment trying to think what to do then I reach for my knife. I use the knife to cut the bra in the middle, allowing me to treat her wounds and keep as much of her privacy as I can. I clean her last cut I then bandage her wounds, wrapping lengths of bandage around her chest and shoulder as best I can, removing the stained and broken bra as I do with as little of Katniss shown as possible then remove my own shirt and put it on Katniss then wrap her in the sleeping bag to rest.

I'm just about to lie down beside her when I hear the nation anthem start up, I then may my way to the cave entrance and look up to the sky for the faces of the fallen. That night I see the faces of Cato from two, the girl from five and Thresh the boy from eleven, I not sure who is left since I haven't been paying much attention with my injured leg, but I know there can't be many more. I crawl back to Katniss and close my eyes, letting sleep take me again.


	14. Chapter 14

I feel the darkness receding and the light rushing in, then I feel something lightly bushing the side of my face, and then I hear it.

"Katniss," a distant voice calls softly "Katniss," it calls again a little louder, there is something familiar about the voice that I can't quite place, "Katniss."

Then it hits me, Peeta, the voice is Peeta calling me to him; I feel the crushing weight of darkness left from me and I open my eyes to see him. The light is blinding, but I can see him, my Peeta, alive, and smiling down at me. For a brief moment I wonder if we are both dead, the light pouring in around Peeta appears like a heavenly beam and Peeta like an angel, however my eyes adjust to the light and I can see the walls of the cave behind Peeta and the dirt and scratches on Peeta's face and remember that we are in the hunger games, fighting for our lives, nevertheless for now we are both alive.

"Peeta?" I manage to whisper, my voice scratchy from lack of uses.

"Shh, it's ok," he sooths me, still stroking my face softly, "You gave me quite a scare you know," he offers me a slight smile, but even in my weakened state I can see the worry in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, remembering the deep wound on his leg, the whole reason I went to the feast, then to my surprise Peeta burst out laughing.

"You wake, after being unconscious for who knows how long, and your worried about how I am," he laughs but then recovers himself and returns to stroking my cheek, "sweetheart, I'm fine, never better, it's you I'm worried about, what happened to you? I woke up to see you lying in a pool of blood." All the laughter as his face and now all I can see is worry and I know he's not going to like the answer.

"You were so sick," I manage to choke out, I can sense tears welling in my eyes, I'm not normally so emotional, but I blame the blood loss; Peeta's face changes as he processes my words, I can see the confusion in his face. "you were so sick and I didn't know what to do, and then there was the announcement, and I couldn't just sit here and watch you die, and they said it would be the last chance for some and I knew it men-"

"Wait what announcement, what are you talking about Kat?" Peeta interrupts I can see the horror forming in his face as he starts to understand.

"There was a feast, but not a normal one, one for something we all needed and your medicine was there."

"No! Katniss please tell me you did not go to that feast to save me!" Peeta shouts, he's angrier than I have ever seen him before and I flinch at the rage in his voice.

"I had to, I couldn't let you die, and I got it, I got the medicine," I can't look at Peeta and see his anger; I avert my gaze while I sit there unable to go on and my gaze falls on the bag that had Peeta's medicine in it. Peeta follows my gaze and looks at the bag as if he hadn't seen it before I brought it to his attention.

He sighs defeated and I can feels he's gaze shift back to me but I can't face him, I know I must look a mess, I can feel the bandage on my face where Peeta must have patched me up, and I know my face is now streaked with tears. Then without warning Peeta's hand is on my face again to wipe away my tears, but with suddenness of his movement and his recent anger a stupid notion that Peeta is going to strike me fills me and I flinch at his touch and my gaze snaps to him in time for me to see the pain of my reaction in his eyes. He pulls his hand back but I reach for it and press it back to my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, "I shouldn't have shouted at you, I just ..." he hesitates, Peeta Mellark lost for words. "Thank you, for saving me, but Katniss, you shouldn't have gone, if you... if you had died trying to save me..." he shake his head sadly and doesn't continue, he doesn't need to, I know what he mean, I would have been the same in his place.

"You would have done the same. I know you would have, Peeta I... I ... I love you, I couldn't watch you die," I feel new tears trickle down my face and Peeta's eyes soften as he looks into my eyes and I'm overwhelmed with the love I can feel coming from him.

"I love you too," he whispers softly, "and yes I would have gone if I were in your position." I tug slightly on his hand, I'm still too weak to sit up on my own but I need to feel his arms around me and Peeta seems to understand as he moves to my side, helps me sit up and then wraps me in his arms and I rest my head on his chest.

"Tell me what happen," he says softly. I take a deep breath and tell him, he flinches when I tell him about Cato, but I don't tell him everything about Cato, he doesn't need to know what he was like, then I tell him about thresh and he saved me and then how I came back to him and passed out.

"And so it's just you, me, Thresh and marvel left now," I conclude and wait for Peeta's response; he was silent while I told my story, taking it all in.

"Not quite," Peeta says and I look up to see him looking down at me, "Thresh died yesterday, it's just the three of us now."

I shudder at his words, with thresh dead it only leaves marvel and then one of us, I can't kill Peeta I know I can't but at the same time I know Peeta can't kill me, I had pushed these thoughts out of my mind though out the games, hoping that we would not come to the but then the odds have never been in our favour.

Peeta must know what I'm thinking but he doesn't try and tell me it will all be okay because we both know it won't, neither one of us can live without the other and now we are so close to losing each other. He cups my face in his hand and gently kisses me without a word.

I don't know how long we sit there in our tender kiss but it doesn't feel like long before we are interrupted by something that chills me to the bone.

"Well isn't this sweet," Marvel's voice calls from the entrance to the cave, we break apart and stare in horror at the district one tribute in front of us with sword and spear drawn and ready. "You really made it too easy," he taunts, "lover girl here left a nice bloody trail that even a half wit could have followed, and so here we are and you can die in each other's arms." He smirks at us and raises his sword, but the smirk is soon wiped from his face as Peeta lunges for him roaring in rage and knocking the spear from his hand.

Peeta's sudden lunge meant that I fell sideways onto my bad shoulder causing me to wince in pain. I reach for my bow, while trying to keep up with the fight in front of me which just look like a tangle of growling male limbs. I load my bow and try to draw, but the pain I'm my shoulder is such that let out a whimper of pain and relax the little tension I had put on the string.

However I look at the struggle before me, I can see blood, but I don't know whose it is, Peeta struggles to again an upper hand with his wounded leg and marvel if fighting with all he has still gripping the sword that he can't seem to angle at Peeta so close up.

My only weapon is my bow and so I load it again, this time prepared for the pain, as I draw back the string, it is all I can do not to cry out in pain, my aim is shaky and my eyes blur with tears as I try and get a clear shot. Somewhere in the chaos Peeta seems to understand what I'm trying to do, he wrestles with Marvel positioning him in front of me and holding him there. But I can't see strait and I can't guarantee I won't hit Peeta with my shaky aim. But then my shoulder gives and my arrow flies.

I collapse sideways, my bow slipping from my grasp, I hear a muffled yelp of pain but I can't see who it is, my vision blurred with pain, I can feel that the wounds on my chest and shoulder have both opened up, but I don't care I just want to know if Peeta is okay. I hear the fight continue for another minute or so before I hear the boom of the cannon.

There's a silence that hangs in the air of the cave, who dies was it Peeta? Is marvel now coming for me? If it was Peeta, then I welcome death. I hear something that sounds like a body being dragged out of the cave, then the sound of someone coming back, I brace myself for whatever is coming next.

"Katniss?" its Peeta, relief rushes over me and I fight to open my eyes to see him looking back at me face creased with worry. "Katniss, we did it, Marvel's dead, you can go home,"

It takes me a minute to fully understand the full meaning of his words, then his lips are on my for a hungry desperate kiss, I try to kiss back but I have no energy.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen, don't you ever forget that," he whispers to as he pulls away. He reaches for something in one of our packs, then I see the glint of metal and know it's one of our knives. The reality of what was happening hits me like a speeding train, as I see Peeta angle the knife towards himself.

"NOOOO!" I scream and pull every last ounce of energy I have to launch myself at Peeta and grab the blade seconds before he can plunge it into his own heart. "No Peeta! No! Please!" I beg him hysterically; I can feel the blood dripping from my hand and the bite of pain as I grip the blade with all my strength.

"Shh, Katniss, it's okay, it has to be this way, you need to go home, to prim to your family, they need you." He says softly as he uses his strong fingers to peel my bloodied fingers from the blade.

"No Peeta, please, don't leave me," I beg, "I need you please." The tears are flowing freely now and I'm fighting the darkness that is threatening to pull me under, but I can't give in, if I close my eyes I will lose him, my Peeta, my boy with the bread.

Peeta opens his mouth to say something, but he is cut off by the sound of trumpets, just before Caesar's voice fills the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleaser to announce that the President himself has been moved by such young love as we see before us today and so has announced that for this year and this year alone there will be a slight rule change. This year there will be two winners, so without further a due may I present to you this year's winners, the star crossed lovers of district twelve, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

I'm over come with emotions, love, relief and joy real joy that Peeta won't have to die. I reach for him with my bloodied hand and whisper as loud as I can "I love you" before the darkness takes me.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake to a blinding light, so bright I have to shield my eyes and blink a few times before I can see. I'm in some kind of sterile white room on a hard bed, but before I can worry about where I am one thought comes to mind, Peeta.

I look around me franticly searching for the man I love.

"Peeta!" I call out but my voice is rough from a lack of use so I try again "Peeta!" I call in a slightly stronger voice.

"Good to see you awake Sweetheart," I look to the foot of the bed where the rough voice called from, and see Haymitch, our drunken mentor, who I had previously overlooked in my search for Peeta.

"Haymitch? Where is Peeta? Is he okay? Why isn't he here? Can I see him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your horses sweetheart. I can only answer one question at a time," Haymitch interrupts me, motioning for me to wait and let him talk. "First off the boy is fine, he woke up yesterday, and he was in a much better condition than you and so healed faster. Second he's not here because they want to film your reunion tonight if you're up for it, but I can tell you he kicked up quite a fuss when they told him he couldn't see you and hasn't stopped going on about you since he woke up." Haymitch pauses to offer me an encouraging smile and to let everything sink in.

After a minute, however, his face changes and becomes serious. "You need to listen sweetheart, you and the boy caused quite a disturbance, there has never been a love affair in the games before, at least not one so openly obvious as your before and to be honest, it upset a lot of people."

"I don't understand how our love upset people," I ask unsure of both why people are upset and why Haymitch is telling me this.

"When I say upset, I mean there were a lot of people in the capital who turned round and said they didn't want to watch two people who love each other fight to the death, you both have become very popular with the capital." He says, which still doesn't explain what the whole point is, he must see the confusion on my face as he sighs annoyed and continues. "There was almost an uprising here in the capital because the people wanted your 'happy ever after', that's why snow had to give in and make the rule change, but that's not everything with both of you being crowned victors just for being in love some of the districts are considering the capital weak and there's talk of uprisings in some of the poorer districts like eleven and eight." His words finally sink in and I understand what he is saying, Peeta and I cause two possible uprisings, in the capital or in the districts and president Snow has chosen what he considered to be the lesser of the two evils.

"So what does that mean for us?" I ask Haymitch.

"It means that Snow is pissed at you and I don't know how he will deal with this, you need to be on your guard, and tonight in the interview you must not, under and circumstances let Snow think that you might not be completely in love with Peeta, or else there could be some very dangerous reproductions." I sit there speechless, my mind swims with fears of what snow might do to me and Peeta, Peeta the thought of him makes me wonder if Haymitch has spoken with Peeta yet and I look up to ask but Haymitch beats me to it. "I have already spoken to the boy about it," answering my unspoken question, "and he is with his stylists as we speak, and now I must hand you over to them so you can get ready for tonight." He gets up and opens the door to reveal the three bright and gleaming faces of my prep team who appear so excited they might burst. "Just remember what we spoke about" Haymitch says just before he leaves and gives me one last look before walking out the door and closeting it behind him.

I spend the next few hours going though the tedious process of being prepped for Cinna, having all the hair that has grown back ripped out and all my nails shaped and painted and my whole body being reduced to beauty base zero. On top of all this I have to listen to the idle chat of prep team who go on and on about what they were doing when this happened or how they felt when that happened in the games, all about them. In the end I tune everything out and focus on Peeta and the upcoming interview, with Haymitch's words going round and round in my head.

Hours later it is finally over and I am given over to Cinna; when I see him I run strait into his arms. He holds me for a moment in silence before saying, "I knew you could do it," gently without letting go. Then a minute later, "are you ready to see what you are wearing tonight?"

I look up at him and smile "Yes" I say and break away from him so he can get my interview dress. He turns round and comes back with a gently flowing golden dress, which he then slides over my head. I stand there for a moment and just admire the dress in the reflection of the mirror; it has a stiff tight fitting bodice that shows off my curve perfectly, and just above my hips it flow out into a floor length skirt, it's beautiful and I notice that when I move the fabric shimmers slightly, like a flame. After a minute of studding the dress I wonder just how it manages to show my nonexistent curves so well, I run my finger down my waist looking for padding.

"it's all you," Cinna calls from behind me, making me jump as I had forgotten he was there, " while you were asleep the capital pumped you with nutrition to get your curves to fill, you're lucky, they wanted to surgically alter you but Haymitch argued them down." He answers my unasked questions. I am instantly grateful that Haymitch saved me from the surgeon's knife and I can't help but wonder if this is how I would look if I had never missed a meal.

My thoughts are interrupted by Haymitch walking in, "Its time," is all he says before he leads me out to where I will be lifted onto the stage, I can hear the crowd screaming and Caesar is saying something I can't make out. "Remember what we talked about," is all Haymitch says before he disappears leaving me with Cinna, who gives me a thumbs up before I hear my name being called and I feel the platform below me raise up; the moving platform at first reminds me of the platform that sent me into the games, but before the panic can set in I can see the crowds and then I see him.

The world disappears, the crowds, the cameras even president Snow disappear, it's just me and Peeta. I run to him and in moments his lips are on mine, I can't remember when I last kissed him, but I know it was too long ago and that the kiss is over all too soon when we are pushed apart by Haymitch.

Caesar then introduces I the crowd, and we watch the recap of the games, Peeta and I sleeping in a tree, our separation and reunion, all the deaths and of course a lot of time in the cave, my battle with Cato and the final battle in the cave. I have to fight not to show too much emotion when the show Rue's death and Peeta grips me a little tighter when they show my battle with Cato. The final scene they show is just after the victors announcement, the show me whispering 'I love you' to Peeta and then something I didn't know, after I passed out Peeta carried me out of the cave so we could be collected, and I can see the tears on his face and the look in his eye, I think he thought he had lost me and part of my heart warms at the thought that I mean so much to him.

After the recap of the games Caesar asks us lots of questions, which to my relief Peeta mainly answers, they are mainly about how we feel about each other and so Peeta has little trouble tell them how much he love me and I just sit and smile at him. However as the interview draws to an end Caesar asks something that I wasn't prepared for.

"We are running out of time I'm afraid," Caesar says in his falsely happy tone, "but before we are done there is one thing that I know everyone here is dying for," he pauses a moment to wink at the audience. "Katniss would you please give us one more song, maybe one about you and Peeta or something?" His question takes me completely by surprise, and I'm speechless unsure of how to get out of it, I shake my head slightly and I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks, haven't I sung enough over the last couple of weeks? "Oh! Come on Katniss, Please, just one little song," I look to Peeta for support but from the look on his face I know he can't help me but will stand by me, then it hits me what song to sing, it's perfect for describing mine and Peeta's love.

I turn back to Caesar and nod slightly and then remember my voice "okay" I say and stand taking Peeta with me to the microphone that is now there ready for me to sing.

**You won't find him drinkin' at the tables  
Rolling dice and staying out 'til three  
You won't ever find him being unfaithful  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

I can feel Peeta standing next to me and know I have chosen the right song, the crowd is going wild and I sing my heart out for the second time on this stage.

**You won't find him trying to chase the devil  
For money, fame, for power, out of grief  
You won't ever find him where the rest go  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

As I sing the last line I turn to face Peeta, I can see the massive smile on his face and I can't help but to return it as I sing the next verse to him.

**When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished  
And I can't seem to find no help or love for free  
I know there's no need for me to panic  
Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me**

**When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing  
And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe  
Well, all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling  
I will find him, will find him next to me**

It's not until I feel Peeta's hand on my face wiping my tears away that I realize I'm crying, all the emotion I'm putting into the song as got to me and I can't hold the tears back any more, though luckily there are only one or two that Peeta then quickly wipes away. I then turn back to the audience as I sing.

**Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

**When the end has come and buildings falling down fast  
When we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea  
When everyone has lost their heads around us  
You will find him you'll find him next to me**

**Never in my life have I met someone like him  
I'm blown away by his love for me  
If you ever wonder where it is you'll find him  
You will find him, you will find him next to me**

It seems like all of a sudden the events of the last few week really sink in, I have won the Hunger Games and can now go home and see my mum and Prim again. Not only that but my district partner, Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread, who saved me all those years ago won too and is coming home with me; and I love him, I love him with a love that consumes every inch of me in a way that I have feared for so long but now can't live without. And then on top of everything he loves me too. With all this now suddenly hitting me I sing the rest of my song with a new found joy and energy.

**Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
You will find him you'll find him next to me**

The audience has least the words and are singing along with me, but there is only one voice I hear and that's Peeta's, I turn to him and sing the last few words softly to him and him alone.

**Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
Next to me ooh, ooh  
You will find him you'll find him next to me**

As my song finishes Peeta draws me closer and presses his lips to mine in the sweetest kiss he has ever given me. I can feel the love and need in his kiss and try and give it all back to him, as we stand there in front of the whole of Panem I know that as long as he is next to me I can get though anything.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please check out my other stories and songfics, also please profile for future stories and songfics.**

**I do not own the song, it is Next To Me, by Emeli Sande, and the lyrics are in bold.**


	16. Author's Note

Hi to all my readers, this is not a chapter sorry, this story is now complete.

But I was hoping for a bit of reader feedback. I would like to know if you, the reader would like a sequel or if you think I should just leave it here.

If there is a sequel (which will be called **Fighting for Love**) I have a few ideas so hear is a little teaser:

Katniss and Peeta don't go back into the games

Maybe have to mentor?

What will be the twist?

Will they have to get married?

What will snow want of them?

How will they get the rebellion started and free Panem?

How will their friend and families react to their relationship?

But please be aware that if I do write a sequel it will not be strait away I have a few other ideas and so would like to write a completely different story first still deciding between:

**With bread comes bravery**

Peeta talks to Katniss when he gives her the bread, will they form friendship?

Will Katniss still become friends with Gale?

If she does what does Gale think about her relationship with Peeta?

**Soul mate**

At 16 every girl has the ability to seek out her soul mate in an official ceremony

Who will Katniss pick?

Where will this take her? (No games as far as I have planed)

Please let me know what you think, I value every reader's comments, so please let me know either by reviewing this 'chapter' or by sending me a PM. Every comment will be read and considered and please feel free to put in requests for anything you would like to see in future stories and I will see what I can too to include as many as possible.

Thank you for reading


End file.
